


Little Kisses

by MsMio



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2018-08-15 15:45:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 29,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8062225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsMio/pseuds/MsMio
Summary: One-shots of my female Inquisitors with different women of the Inquisition.





	1. Plain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At first glance Jadyn was plain, but Sera quickly learned that she was quite wrong.

Sera pauses when she sees the young woman before her; a human plainer than bread, and smaller than Sera. Actually, as Sera's eyes wander up and down on the woman's body, everything about the human is small; short hair, small nose, small tattoo, and tiny scars. Even a little smile that nervously blossoms onto the woman's face. The smile quickly melts away when Sera comments on how plain the young woman looks.

The woman's party doesn't look too please at that. The older woman with a sword and shield, and sharp jaw, took a step forward with a threatening pose. The dwarf with his crossbow frowned heavily with a shake of his head. Even the bald elf man took a step forward staying close to the young woman as if to comfort, and protect her. However the tense air was easily broken by the young woman's snorting laughter.

"I guess I'm pretty boring to look at, I have cousins who always told me I would never get a man with the way I look. Thank the Maker I don't like men in that way," the young woman said. "So, who are you?"

"The name's Sera. That's cover. Get around it. For the reinforcements. Don't worry though someone tipped me their equipment shed. They've got no breeches," Sera said with a giggle.

Before the young woman could question what Sera meant the shouts of battle cries draws her attention to a group of men, who had no pants on. "What? Why didn't you take their weapons?!"

"Because they've got no breeches!" Sera laughs.

Sera draws taunt on her bowstring with an arrow, but before she can let it go a different arrow already takes her target. Sera whips around to see the young woman is already letting go of an arrow and taking down another man; the young woman catches Sera's eyes, and she gives Sera a cheeky grin and wink. Sera blinks a few times feeling her cheeks flare up with heat, but she can't tear her eyes away as she watches. The young woman was unbelievably fast, faster than anything Sera as seen before; when one arrow was fired she was already firing another one before anyone could blink.

Before Sera knew it the fight was over. The young woman smiling widely, and checking over her companions to make sure none of them were badly injured. As Sera walks over to the young woman she pulls out an arrow from one of the men, and when the young woman turns toward Sera, Sera hands over the arrow. "Oh! Thank you," the young woman said as she takes the arrow. "Sera, right? I'm Jadyn, Herald of Andraste, sorry for not introducing myself sooner, but you know, we had some people to take care of."

Sera narrows her eyes slightly, and without warning she grabs onto Jadyn's wrists and flips Jadyn's hand palm up; and there it was. A swirling scar that faintly glowed green. "You do glow."

"Hm? Oh, yes, I do glow," and with a flex of her hand Jadyn's palm flares up with a sickly green magic.

~

Jadyn was strange, like, stranger than strange; she wasn't what Sera expected to be, so Sera was interested in seeing more. Sera took every chance she had to talk with Jadyn, and Jadyn seemed to do the same. Sera likes it. Likes how the Herald of Andraste gives her winks and shamelessly flirts with her, but Jadyn isn't cocky she's actually quite shy, always hesitates before saying something flirty, like Sera has beautiful eyes. Sera couldn't get rid of the butterflies after that one. However it's more than just that. Jadyn is kind, and caring, and listens; she doesn't ignore Sera's words while everyone else does.

When Haven fell so did Sera. Jadyn hadn't returned, they waited an hour after the avalanche, but nothing, no sight of her. Sera couldn't stop crying. Then somehow, as if the Maker felt sorry for them, Jadyn was suddenly there found by a patrol shaking and shivering and smiling in the snow. Sera still couldn't stop crying, but for a different reason now.

"Sera?"

Sera is startled out of her thoughts, and she quickly turns around to see Jadyn in the doorway of her small room. "Oh, hey you, Skies, you need something?"

"No just checking in on you," Jadyn said with a soft smile. Jadyn walks into the room, and closes the door behind her. "How are you? It's been a week since Haven, and I know that was rough for you."

Sera snorts. "Wasn't rough for me. Seeing Haven fall. But not seeing you was rough."

Jadyn slowly nods her smile melting away into a frown. "I'm sorry, but I'm sure you understand there is a risk of me dying during this whole thing."

"I do, but doesn't change the sting," Sera grumbles sinking down on her seat at the window. "One moment you were there. Glowing and smiley. Then not. It was...it was hard to think that you wouldn't be there no more. No more kindness, no more winks, no more of your pretty smiles. Nothing. Just another body under a big pile of snow."

Jadyn walks over and sits down beside Sera, and then she wraps her arms around Sera and pulls Sera into a tight hug. "It wasn't easy for me either. I couldn't stop thinking about everyone...I couldn't...I couldn't stop thinking about you."

Sera looks at Jadyn with wide eyes. "You did?"

"I did," Jadyn is smiling again, and Sera is glad to see it right now. "I was scared I would never see you again. No more laughter, no more pranks, no more of your pretty eyes."

Sera feels her cheeks warm up quickly, and she tries to hide her face against Jadyn's shoulder. "Those are my words."

Jadyn giggles, and Sera feels it more than she hears it. "And they're good words. I care for everyone here, but Sera, I don't think I can handle the thought of a world without you. A world without you would be too...plain."

"Yeah. Too plain, just like you," Sera said, and she grins when Jadyn gasps.

"Why you cheeky, little elf!" Jadyn grabs Sera's shoulders, and pushes her back a bit to look Sera in the eye.

"I ain't the little one here, Skies."

Jadyn grunts, and she takes one hand away to cling at her shirt where her heart would be. "Ugh I don't think I can go on from all these wounds I get from your sharp tongue."

Sera rolls her eyes. "You're fine!"

Jadyn suddenly wraps Sera back up in a hug, and rests her head against Sera's. "Yeah...Sera? What would you do if I kissed you?"

"I don't know, kiss you back?"

"Is that a promise?"

"Sure."

Jadyn pulls away a little to look at Sera, and then she leans in and barely places a kiss against Sera's lips. Sera snorts. "You call that a kiss?"

"I'm nervous," Jadyn whispers, and she is; Sera can feel Jadyn's shaky hands on her waist.

"I'll show you how to do it," Sera purrs, and she buries her fingers in Jadyn's hair, and then she pulls Jadyn against her.

The kiss it far from perfect; a bit messy, a bit rough, but Jadyn wouldn't have it any other way because it's Sera. Their noses are pressed together, and Sera keeps her hands in Jadyn's hair her blunt nails slightly scratching Jadyn's scalp. Sera pushes against Jadyn, and Jadyn leans back to let Sera rest on top of her.

Sera slowly pulls away from the kiss, a lazy grin on her lips as she absentmindedly plays with Jadyn's hair. "See? Better. Not so plain."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: Sorry about any mistakes, I have no beta and I wrote this pretty early in the morning.


	2. Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leliana didn't think Velavra would be so popular, but yet again Leliana didn't think she would fall in love again.

Leliana sinks back in the plush couch even harder as her icy stare follows movement from across the ballroom; her spot within a dark corner hiding her even from the sharpest of eyes. Her free hand balls up into a fist as she watches Velavra laugh with a young noblewoman from some family that Leliana most likely knew of but just didn't care about right now. Leliana never thought Velavra would be so popular, but she should have known better. Orlesians love strange, unique things and people, and Velavra is definitely unique. Velavra is a Dalish elf that embodies the very meaning of charming, everything she does is done easily with grace, and her looks are exotic and draw the eye.

Leliana almost crushes the wine glass in her hand when that noblewoman seemly laughs far too loudly and places a hand on Velavra. Leliana knew what that gesture meant, Orlesians do not touch outside of greetings unless it was with a close friend or a lover; this noblewoman was practically telling everyone she planned on bedding Velavra. At that thought Leliana couldn't take anymore, she set aside her wine as she rose, and then she quickly made her way over to Velavra, ignoring all those who tried to speak with her.

As Leliana got closer she could now clearly hear Velavra's smokey voice and Dalish accent telling the noblewoman about some adventure she had at the Storm Coast.

"Now I've seen some sea sided storms before, but nothing like there it was almost unnatural," Velavra said, her green eyes glazed over with memory. "We had been wandering for maybe an hour, and we kept hearing roars of what we thought was thunder at the time. However we came upon a different beach to see a giant and a dragon fighting each other."

The young noblewoman gasps at this, and she leans in eagerly. "Oh that must have been so terrifying to see!"

"Not at all," Velavra slightly grins. "Such beasts cannot shake a warrior, if anything it can make someone like me very...excited," as Velavra said this her eyes drift away from the noblewoman and land right onto Leliana. "Speaking of exciting things, good evening, Lady Leliana. How are you finding the party?"

"More pleasant now that I'm speaking with you," Leliana purrs, and she loves this, the easy banter she and Velavra fall into whenever they speak to each other.

Velavra chuckles, and she reaches out and takes Leliana's hand. "Now, now, my dear, I'm sure you had some wonderful talks with others. No need to be so greedy for my company when you have it all the time back home."

"Ah but ma chérie, I ache without you at my side, but if you wish for me to be less greedy allow me one kiss and I'll go, that is all I need to be happy for the rest of the evening."

"Of course, I could never turn down the chance to kiss you, emma lath," Velavra said letting her hands come to rest on Leliana's hips and pull her closer.

Leliana takes Velavra into a hungry kiss, and she knows it's childish of her to claim Velavra like this in front of everyone, but she enjoys hearing the little moan from Velavra and the shock gasp from the noblewoman. Leliana bites down on Velavra's lower lip to draw out a loud groan before pulling away, slowly licking her lips with a smug smirk. Velavra slightly pants, her eyes darken with desire, and her fingers dig into Leliana's hips as if to tell Leliana to stay. Leliana chuckles lowly as she removes Velavra's hands.

"Save me a dance, ma chérie, I believe the glare that Josie is giving me means she wants to talk," Leliana whispers. She plants a kiss on Velavra's cheek, and then moves past her. "Have fun!"

Velavra blinks a few times, her blush barely hidden by her dark skin; she looks at the noblewoman in front of her, and gives the woman a meek smile. "Um so...what was I talking about?"

"Who cares about that, you are the Nightingale's lover?!"

"Well um, yes, I forgot she can be quite um...jealous," Velavra said with a small chuckle. "At what I do not know, after all we were just talking."

The noblewoman tenses up at that. "Yes just...talking. Oh! I think that is my brother calling me over."

Velavra frowns in confusion. "Didn't you say you're a single child?"

"Pardon me, Inquisitor!"

Velavra watches in surprise as the noblewoman rushes off as if a demon was chasing her. She sighs heavily, but she's smiling and shaking her head fondly. "By the Creators, I cannot believe I'm in love with such a scary woman," Velavra mutters as she straightens up, and brushes out the few wrinkles on her suit jacket. Her eyes search out for her lovely spymaster. "I should help Josephine in giving her a scolding too, we can't have her scaring off possible allies just because a few flirt with me."


	3. Nicknames

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jadyn wonders why Sera calls her skies, and Sera wonders why Jadyn calls her red bird. Cole can help with that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no clue as to how to write Cole's speech pattern so I'm really sorry if it's bad.

"I'm telling you Sera, there's no way you could shoot a bee from a hundred yards. You're good, but not that good," Jadyn said holding hands with Sera as they walk around Skyhold.

"And I'm telling you that I can. You maybe fast, but I got elf eyes, Skies, I can see shit," Sera said with a grin, and she rests her head against Jadyn's shoulder. "Still learning how you do that. Shoot in the blink of an eye like you do."

"Skies, why does she call me that? It makes my belly warm, and my heart light, but what does it mean?" Sera jumps away from Jadyn her hand going to her back to grab her not there bow, but when she sees it's that thing she just grows angry. However, Jadyn is all welcoming smiles, and she goes up and gives Cole a tight hug. Cole smiles the tiniest of smiles as he returns the hug. "Warm, like that of a hot drink, or a mother's caring touch. Good for a person's spirit. You are always willing to give them. You know the pain of not having that comfort."

"Hello Cole," Jadyn giggles as she slowly pulling away, but she keeps her hands on Cole's shoulders. "Still having trouble with thoughts? Have you been using my advice?"

"Yes, it helps," Cole said, "Cassandra likes that I'm getting better, and she thanks you. Skies, skies, skies, why skies? Because I like birds?"

"Skies," Sera hisses tugging at Jadyn's elbow. "Let's go, you know I don't like being near...him."

Cole's pale eyes suddenly turn to Sera, and there's a look of apology with a frown as he starts to speak. "Skies, bluer than blue on cloudless days, and blue is warm and calming, and that's what she is most of the time. She isn't one color though. Sometimes she's angry and passionate, and that's red, sometimes sugary and loving, and that's pink; sometimes nervous and shy, and that's yellow. Grey and rainy when she's sad. Full of stars when she kisses me."

"Get out my head, demon thingy!" Sera snarls, and she finally tugs Jadyn away from Cole. Jadyn couldn't get any protest out as Sera quickly drags her away from Cole. "Stupid, demon thingy. Ruining my nickname. Need a new one now."

"No you don't," Jadyn said as she stops them. She turns Sera around, and her face is soft with love as she brings Sera closer. "Cole said it before, I always wondered why you called me skies, but now that I know I love that nickname even more."

Sera looks away, but she leans forward and rests her forehead against Jadyn's shoulder. "But it feels weird. My reasons were private, and I would have told if you asked."

Jadyn sighs, and she wraps Sera up in a hug; Sera wouldn't say it out loud, but Cole is right about Jadyn's hugs, warm and caring. "I know, and it wasn't right of Cole to say it, but sometimes Cole can't help it, and I love that nickname and love hearing you call me it."

Sera keeps frowning as she fists her hands into Jadyn's shirt. "Well...damn it, Skies, why can I never stay angry around you?"

"Because I'm blue? And blue is warm and calming."

"Shut the fuck up."

~

"There ain't no way you can shoot while riding a horse," Sera said as she watches Jadyn saddle up a horse.

"Oh yes I can," Jadyn said turning toward Sera with an almost cocky grin. "I've been doing it since I've picked up a bow, it's my favorite way to hunt."

Sera snorts rolling her eyes. "Whatever you say, Skies. Still bullshit."

"You're just jealous, my red bird," Jadyn said with a giggle.

"What does it mean, red bird? Why red, and why a bird?"

"Fucking Maker's balls!" Sear jumps away from the voice behind her and right into Jadyn's arms. She turns around in Jadyn's arms, and groans loudly. "Not you!"

Cole stands there looking up at the sky as he fidgets with the hem of his odd hat. "Birds fly, and my arrows fly. Is that why? Still doesn't explain red, maybe red for blood?"

"Oi! What did I said about being in my head?!" Sera growls.

Cole jolts with surprise as he turns his stare toward them, and he stinks away a bit in either embarrassment, or shame. "Sorry, I try not to, but your thoughts are loud, especially around Jadyn," as he says this his eyes go to Jadyn, and he smiles as he relaxes. "Thank you."

Jadyn has been smiling softly, and she gives Cole a nod. "You know I don't mind, if it helps you may go ahead."

Cole nods, and he keeps looking at Jadyn as he talks. "Red bird; free, beautiful, and bright. She is my red bird who loves to sing loudly, even though her singing isn't pretty, and nobody else wants to hear it. I love waking up every morning to it."

Sera slowly turns back around toward Jadyn, and she finds herself being caught up in a kiss, that she quickly melts into. Jadyn pulls away, but comes back in to give little pecks that make Sera giggle. After a few more kisses that Sera start and return with fervor; Sera finally stops with a silly smile.

"Why red though?" Sera questions quietly.

"Oh that's simple, red is my favorite color," Jadyn said as she leads Sera away from the stables, forgetting completely about the bet she had set up with Sera, but it seems Sera forgot too. They were also too busy looking into each other eyes to notice Cole had disappeared, and now watches them afar with a small smile.


	4. Beard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harding watches it grow over time.

"Harding! The Herald is here," one of the newer recruits excitedly said.

Harding nods as she climbs down from her little hiding spot up in a tree; brushing leaves off her and straighten out her armor. She jogs over to the middle of the camp to see a small group of four waiting there. Harding recognizes Seeker Cassandra after a moment, but the rest she doesn't know. She walks up to them with a meek smile, and then she freezes up as her eyes land on a male dwarf. Harding hadn't expected the Herald to be so handsome; but Harding always did have a thing for beards, even if the Herald only had a bit of black stubble growing along his strong jaw.

"Herald of Andraste, didn't think one of us would end up with that title. Scout Harding, and I must say it's an honor meeting you, we've heard all kinds of stories about you," Harding said.

"All good I hope."

Harding's eyes slowly widen at hearing the Herald's soft, feminine voice realizing with shock that the Herald is female. The Herald then frowns, and she takes a worried step toward Harding. "You okay there? You look like you're about to faint."

"Oh I um, I'm fine I just-I didn't know you were a woman," Harding admits shyly, her cheeks flaring up with heat.

The Herald chuckles. "You're not the only one, I wouldn't be surprised if most stories about me say I'm a man."

"Lady Cadash, we should get moving," Cassandra speaks up with impatience, but she's smiling lightly at the Herald.

"Right! Well, it was nice to meet you, Harding," Cadash said as she pats Harding on the shoulder, and as she walks away she shouts over her shoulder toward Harding. "The next time you're in Haven we should get drinks!"

~

The next time Harding meets Cadash it's a month later at the Storm Coast; and Harding doesn't much care for the area. It's beautiful in its own odd way of grey skies and long beaches, but the rain soaks through Harding's armor and makes her cold and shivering. Harding knows Cadash and her group are there because of the giddy talk of the other scouts; so she gets down from her perch on top of the shoulder of a dwarven statue, and she almost falls from the slick stone, but her quick reflexes save her from the mud and embarrassment.

When Harding goes to the middle of camp where Cadash is waiting the first thing Harding took notice of was Cadash's facial hair; the black stubble is now a thin beard along her jaw and chin, and a mustache. Their eyes meet, and Cadash immediately smiles.

"Scout Harding! It feels like it's been forever, how are you doing?" Cadash asks.

"Good, though I could do without the rain," Harding said. "The beard looks good on you by the way."

Harding swears she sees Cadash's cheeks redden as Cadash reaches up and rubs at her jaw. "Thanks, Josephine wants me to shave it, but Cassandra here thinks it looks perfect on me, something about making me look regal."

"I said no such thing," Cassandra said with a slight glare pointed down at Cadash. "I plainly said it looks nice, and that you shouldn't let Josephine talk you into shaving it if you don't want to."

"I was teasing you."

"Ugh, of course you were," Cassandra grumbles.

Cadash chuckles, and she turns her attention back toward Harding. "Anyways, so what are we looking at here? Bandits? Demons?"

"I'm afraid both, along with the local wildlife," Harding said with a meek smile.

"Does the local wildlife include a high dragon?"

"What?" Cadash points behind Harding, and Harding twists around to see far out above the roaring sea the misty outline of a large dragon flying west. "By the Maker, I um...I guess it does."

~

They meet again four weeks later in the Fallow Mire, and Harding hates this place with a passion. She just hates everything about the Fallow Mire; the undead, the smell, the _rain_. The reports and scouting she has done herself makes it worse; in her whole life Harding has never seen a place full to the brim with death and sorrow. Not even the arrival of Cadash could brighten the mood. Harding carefully climbs down from her spot on top of a crumbling barn, and with sluggish steps goes up to Cadash.

Cadash has a thick, short beard now, and Harding can only smile a little seeing it. However, even Cadash looks sad as she smiles at Harding. "Hey there, Harding, it seems we both got stuck with a terrible job."

Harding giggles weakly. "Yeah seems so. We got reports of undead pouring out of everywhere...wait, you're not scared of the undead, are you?"

"When I was younger I was, but after a few fights you get over the sight, and smell, of them," Cadash said, and her smile is growing stronger as she talks.

"Good to know. Our agents are being held up in a giant fortress, and from what we've learned the Avvar holding them wants to fight you," Harding said. She's feeling better, but she knows it won't last once Cadash leaves.

Cadash nods, and she's wearing an almost feral grin now as she cracks her knuckles. "Oh, he's gonna regret that mistake."

~

"Harding? Is that you?"

Three months it's been, and Harding can't believe her eyes. Cadash is standing there in the afternoon sun dressed up in something that isn't armor; a fine suit jacket of green velvet, black pants that hug her legs, and leather boots made for a soldier. Her beard is longer, way longer than before, and tied into a thick braid that almost reaches her breasts.

"Herald, or is it Inquisitor now?" Harding said with a smirk.

"It's whatever you want to call me. What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be out there...scouting?" Cadash asks.

"We're only stopping in Skyhold for more supplies and a quick change of scouts, but not me, no rest for me," Harding said with a tired laugh.

Cadash smiles softly. "Well, if you have the time we never really got that drink together, how about it?"

Harding nods, and she eagerly follows Cadash into the Herald's Rest. "That sounds lovely."

Cadash leads her to a table by a window, but she suddenly pauses, and turns toward Harding with a curious glint in her eyes. "I just had a thought, I don't know your first name."

Harding's eyes widen. "And I don't know yours."

"Well then," Cadash said with a laugh, and she holds out her hand. "Mayra Cadash, Herald of Andraste and Inquisitor of the Inquisition."

"Lace Harding, scout for the Inquisition," Lace takes Mayra's hand. "A pleasure to meet you."

Mayra grins, and she lifts Lace's hand to her lips and plants a kiss against Lace's knuckles; and Lace tries her best to hold down a giggle when Mayra's beard tickles her skin. "The pleasure is all mine."


	5. Silk Ribbons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nazlin could use different ribbons.

Nazlin frowns as her eyes search around her room. The windows were closed like usual, the fire just embers, her bed neatly made by herself; but something felt off to her, something was out of place. She slowly goes over to her desk and she immediately spots it, a note and piece of fabric that wasn't there before she went to dinner. Nazlin grows tense at the thought of someone having broken into her room, but she forces herself to relax knowing that Leliana kept people watching her room. She picks the note up, and flips it open to read it.

_It's easy to lose sight of you with all that black, my beautiful Inquisitor, so I thought your horns could use a bit of color to make it easier for us who no not have keen eyes to spot you around Skyhold. Also gold goes well with black, wouldn't you agree?_

Nazlin turns the note over, but still sees no name; she turns the paper back over, and studies the penmanship trying to remember if she's seen it before, but nothing jogs her memory. She lets out a grunt of frustration as she throws the note onto the desk and then picks up the piece of fabric. Nazlin instantly realizes it's a silk ribbon very similar to the black ones tied to her horns, but this one is shimmering gold. Nazlin sighs softly, picks up the note, and rushes out of her room.

It takes her a bit of time to get to the rookery; Solas and Dorian both had stopped her to talk for a moment. Nazlin spots Leliana putting away one of her beloved ravens, and Nazlin clears her throat to make her presence known. Leliana turns around with a frown, but eases into a slight smile upon seeing Nazlin.

"You must really teach me how you walk so quietly," Leliana said as she goes up to Nazlin. "How can I help you, my friend?"

Nazlin holds out the note and ribbon. "I think one of your people has a crush on me, my room was broken into and this was left on my desk. I figured it had to be one of your spies since no one stopped whoever this was."

Leliana lets out a small hum, and Nazlin had expected a look of worry, or even anger, but instead Leliana wore a slightly amused smirk. "I see, well then, I'll talk to whoever last watched your door and see if they had done it, or had seen whoever did it."

"Thanks," Nazlin said, and then she quickly left. Nazlin felt as if Leliana was hiding something, and she had thought of asking what it was, but Nazlin knows Leliana well enough to know that woman could hold a secret even through torture.

Nazlin was close to getting to the door leading to her quarters when a lovely voice calls out for her. Nazlin immediately stops in tracks, and whips around with a wide smile. Josephine returns the smile as she comes up to Nazlin.

"Nazlin, where are you off to so quickly?" Josephine asks with a teasing smile.

"Just to my room, someone had broken in and I had went to ask Leliana about it," Nazlin said softly, her tone warmer than usual.

Josephine gasps a hand coming up to slightly cover her mouth in alarm. "Are you alright? Was anything stolen?"

Nazlin shakes her head, and she holds the note and gold ribbon. "No, it appears someone in the Inquisition holds romantic feelings for me."

"Oh, well then, do you...?"

"No," Nazlin said bluntly, "I don't even know the person so how could I return their feelings? Maker, what am I going to do?"

Josephine fidgets a bit playing with her fingers and swaying slightly where she stands. "Well, even if you don't return their feelings you could still wear the ribbon, it would look lovely against all that black."

Nazlin hums her hand touching her left horn in thought. She then sighs as she hands the ribbon over to Josephine. "Help me, put it on my left horn," Nazlin said as she bend down so Josephine could reach.

Josephine eagerly does so.

~

Nazlin sighs heavily as she picks up a small bottle from the box by her desk; she was just uncorking it when something catches her attention. It was another note and silk ribbon on mantle of the fireplace. She walks over, and grabs the note first to read it.

_I'm overjoy to see that light shimmer of gold on your horn. However I've heard from a little bird you can't return my feelings until you know who I am. Well, my dear Inquisitor, I guess it's your job to figure out who I am, and not the job of the spymaster. Trust me, she will not be helping you. Anyways, for you Inquisitor another ribbon, a color to match your pretty, blue eyes._

Nazlin hums as she picks up the rich, dark blue ribbon, and Nazlin could help but admit to herself that she likes this one. She sets the note aside on her desk before reaching up and tying the blue ribbon onto her right horn.

"Another ribbon?"

"Maker!" Nazlin jumps, and bangs her hips against the desk with a hiss. She turns around, and she lets out a deep sigh seeing Josephine. "I don't know how you did it, but it seems I'll have to put a bell on you if you can sneak up on me like that."

Josephine's cheeks warm up, and she giggles. "Pardon me, but I did knock."

Nazlin shakes her head. "Then I guess I was lost in my head. And yes I have another ribbon."

"It matches your eyes," Josephine said as she walks closer.

Nazlin blinks a few times in surprise. "How odd, the person who sent it had that in mind...Josephine, do you know who it is?" Josephine instantly grows tense, and Nazlin sees that. "You do know!"

"I cannot say, I promised to keep my silence, just as Leliana did."

"Traitors," Nazlin hisses.

Josephine shrugs her shoulders. "I'm a hopeless romantic."

Nazlin turns back around to pick up the small bottle she had open up before. "Just like Cassandra...is it Cassandra?"

"You think Cassandra is doing this?"

"Hm, yeah no this isn't Cassandra she's more blunt, and she prefers flowers and poetry."

~

"It could be Leliana," Nazlin mutters as she stares at yet another ribbon. "She likes being sneaky, but she seems like the sort of woman who would court someone openly." The ribbon is lavender this time, but no note only actual lavenders to go along with the ribbon. Nazlin has already tied the new ribbon to her left horn. "I'll put her down as a solid maybe."

~

It isn't Leliana, Nazlin discovers as she stares at the bottle of Antivan wine with red and orange ribbons; a mistake her "secret admirer" will regret. There was only one person in Skyhold that knew about her Antivan blood.

~

"Hello Josephine." Josephine jolts a bit and looks up to see Nazlin standing right in front of her desk; a bottle of wine in her hand, and two new ribbons tied to her horns.

"Ah, Lady Adaar, is there something you need?" Josephine asks.

"It's you, you're the one who has been sending me ribbons," Nazlin said as she places the bottle on Josephine's desk.

Josephine blushes as she shyly looks away. "You don't have to wear them if you don't return my feelings. I simply thought they would look nice on you."

Nazlin hums lowly, and she places her hands on top of Josephine's desk as she leans forward. "Tell me Josephine, have you ever wore silk ribbons before?"

"Um, no? I don't believe so," Josephine said confused looking back up at Nazlin.

"Would you like to change that? I have a few that would look wonderful around your wrists," Nazlin said as a smirk stretches across her lips.

"My wrists? Well that's a bit of an odd fashion choice."

"Josephine, I meant that sexually...as in tying you up in bed."

"Oh."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nazlin is actually an OC from my story All Horns and No Bark, but I love her dearly and decided to make her an Inquisitor for this.


	6. Promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Promises are made during the night with kisses to seal them.

Velavra smirks as she feels a warm body press up against her back, kisses placed along her jaw as hands cling onto her hips. "Hmm, it's late Leliana, what are you doing here?"

"Ending the day on a good note," Leliana purrs against Velavra's skin making the elf giggle. "Let me help you out of that armor, you must be so tired from your travels."

"Oh I would love that, but I still have work left to do," Velavra said with a heavy sigh. She moves out of Leliana's grip, but reaches behind herself to take Leliana's hand; she leads Leliana over to her desk and she sits down pulling Leliana onto her lap. "We'll be leaving soon to fight an army of demons and I need to over look our plans once more to ensure everything is how we want it."

Leliana runs her hands through Velavra's dark brown drawing out another sigh, but this one of pleasure. "You'll work yourself to death before you even get there. I know this is very important, but this will not help. Take off your armor and lay in bed with me."

Velavra smiles softly as she works to remove the chain-mail Leliana wears. "I will just please give me a few minutes to go over our battle plans."

"You say that as you undress me?"

"It's called multi-tasking."

"No, Vel, that's misleading," Leliana said grinning and making Velavra giggle once again.

Velavra tosses the chain-mail coat aside. "Well maybe seeing you naked upon my bed will encourage me to work faster."

Leliana hums, her fingertips tracing Velavra's vallaslin right down to where the light purple lines disappear under the collar of Velavra's shirt. "That's no fair for me."

"Don't worry," Velavra said, now removing Leliana's shirt. "I'll be right beside you before you know it. Naked too, of course."

"Promise?" Leliana whispers leaning in closer to Velavra's face.

Velavra catches Leliana's lips eagerly, her calloused hands running up Leliana's sides to her breast band; she grins as she almost rips it off. Leliana pulls away to give Velavra a slight glare, and Velavra just keeps grinning. "Promise. Now go undress yourself and lay out on the bed. I'll join you in a minute."

Leliana stands up, and takes off her pants and small clothes immediately; she looks over her shoulder with a smirk and winks at Velavra. She goes over to Velavra's bed, and she sighs as she lays down her body sinking down into the soft mattress. Leliana had closed her eyes, but her eyes reopen when she feels the bed suddenly dip with more weight. Velavra is sitting on the edge with her boots already removed and she was just starting to get off her scale-mail. Leliana sits up and helps Velavra, or at least she tries. Velavra pushes Leliana back down on the bed with a small grin, and she gets her armor off and throws it aside; she climbs on top of Leliana straddling her waist.

Leliana reaches up and her fingertips follow the purple lines of Velavra's vallaslin down her throat and across her chest. Leliana has seen a lot of elves in her life time, but none like Velavra who was a warrior both in spirit and body; the built of her body more of a human's with all of her muscles. Velavra takes Leliana's hand, and she places small kisses against Leliana's palm before leaning down and placing those kisses against Leliana's chest.

"I thought you were going to look over the battle plans," Leliana said breathless.

"Well knowing Cullen he'll just talk my ear off tomorrow about the plans so I suddenly find myself with the strong desire to be in bed," Velavra said grinning against Leliana's skin, and then she kiss down between Leliana's breasts.

Leliana gasps softly. "Are you scared for tomorrow?"

Leliana feels more than sees Velavra pause, and then after a moment Velavra speaks lowly. "Of course I am, what about you? Are you scared I will not return?"

"No."

Velavra sits up a little looking curiously at Leliana. "Why?"

"Because you've once promised to always to return to me," Leliana whispers, "and I'm sure you'll make good on that promise even now."

Velavra smiles as she crawls back up Leliana's body. Leliana cups Velavra's face, and pulls her down into a gentle kiss that carries a heavy weight between them. Velavra slowly pulls away to rest her forehead against Leliana's.

"You're right, nothing will keep me away from you, I'll always come back to you."

"Promise?"

"Did I not already do that?"

"Yes, I just wanted another kiss," Leliana said with a wide grin.

Velavra giggles, a wicked smile stretching across her lips. "I'll give you more than just a kiss."


	7. Do Not Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For a moment Vivienne feared for her.

No one saw reason to worry about the Inquisitor's life. She's a powerful mage who watched over her allies, and herself, keeping them alive through the endless fights. Without a thought she could summon ice storms, fireballs, and make the earth crack open under feet. She has killed demons, giants, and high dragons without even gaining a bruise. Even Vivienne, who always thinks with a logical mind, thought Melen was untouchable. She has been through many of battles with Melen and knows for a fact that the Qunari could react within a second with her sharp mind. However, for some reason Vivienne felt at unease tonight, like eyes following her every move making her skin crawl.

"You are lost in thought again," Melen grunts her eyes sticking to the pages of a book.

Vivienne jolts a bit, her forehead furrowing as she frowns at Melen. "How would you know that? You're not even looking at me."

"Can hear your thoughts from here," Melen said her thick accent slurring her speech. Melen then looks up from her book with a soft smile. "Take a walk, moving around should help straighten out your head."

Vivienne hums lowly, the idea of leaving Melen alone sitting uncomfortably with her; but maybe Melen was right. Maybe she just needed to walk off the feeling. "You're right, darling, like always," Vivienne said with a chuckle. She stands up from the couch, moves over to the desk where Melen sat, and leaning over she places a kiss against Melen's lips. "I'll make a quick trip to the kitchen and see if I can get us some treats."

Melen raises an eyebrow with a teasing grin. "Are you talking about wine, or sweets."

"Why not both?"

"Hm, good point."

With that Vivienne takes one more kiss before leaving. It was never quiet in Skyhold since people were always up and about with endless work, but tonight is eerily silent and without Melen's calming presence it sets Vivienne on edge. She moves quickly to the kitchen so she can rush back to Melen; and when she gets to the kitchen she finds it thankfully empty. Vivienne collects what dessert was left uneaten from dinner and a surprisingly full bottle of wine before hurrying out of the kitchen before anyone comes by. Vivienne eagerly climbs up the stairs back to Melen's room, the pleasant thought of sitting in front of the fire as they share the bottle of wine drowning out the world as the thought slowly creeps into something more mature. However as Vivienne opens the door her mind snaps back into place and her body freezes up as a shout of Qunlat rings lowly in the room.

A dagger digs under Melen's left rib cage, but she grabs onto the person's wrist stopping the blade from sinking in any deeper. For a moment they wrestle for control, and Melen easily overpowers the assassin within the minute. Melen lifts up the man dressed in dark leathers, snarling at him once more in Qunlat, and without hesitate she throws him over the railing of the balcony. His screams echoing and fading out into the night. Melen pants heavily as she stumbles over to her bed, and then crumbling to the floor.

Vivienne finally reacts, letting the wine and sweets fall from her arms as she runs over to Melen's side. "Melen! Don't move I need to remove the dagger."

"No no, you will get blood on your robes," Melen said weakly as she fumbles to get something out from under her bed.

"I don't care! You've been stabbed! And there might be poison on the dagger," Vivienne hisses, making a move to stop Melen's searching, but she's softly pushed back.

"Oh there is poison on the dagger. It stings a lot, but luckily I have antidotes," Melen said as she finally puts out a small chest from under her bed. She takes a deep breath as she opens the chest, and then pulls out the dagger quickly with only a small grunt. Vivienne helps Melen out of her shirt, and she tries to take care of the wound, but Melen stops her again.

Vivienne huffs as she watches Melen pick out a thin vial of a murky brown liquid from the chest. Melen pours a bit of the antidote into the wound before drinking the rest; Melen's right hand then starts to glow with the familiar soft energy of spirit magic and places her hand against the wound.

"You're a stubborn idiot, you could have died," Vivienne hisses, and Melen just laughs.

"You think this is the first assassin who has tried to kill me?" Melen questions. "Since the damn Conclave I have faced thirty assassins, now thirty-one, and all have failed as you can see."

Vivienne's eyes widen in shock. "You're lying."

Melen smirks, and brings her hand away from her side to reveal the stab wound is gone, only a very faint and tiny scar left behind. "Don't believe me just ask Leliana, she finds it very annoying that these assassins keep slipping in. If you ask me it's easy for an assassin to come in under the disguise of a simple man or woman wishing to join the Inquisition."

Vivienne shakes her head, and without warning punches Melen's shoulder, but it's a light hit. "You shouldn't be living like this darling, one of these days one of those assassins will succeed."

"Well, I believe they will not," Melen said, and she slowly stands up. "So, do not fear for me, Vivienne, the day I die is when I'm very old with a lot of children, and hopefully married to an amazing woman I love so much."

"Melen, you were just stabbed don't go trying to butter me up with words. And I'm talking to the advisers about these assassinations."

"Oh Maker, that's gonna be a lot of yelling tomorrow."


	8. Love Never Fades

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gaspard tells her not to worry, but Florianne cannot help it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an AU to make this pairing work for me. Pretty much the ritual went wrong, but instead of blowing up the Conclave it kills Corypheus, but Naomi loses her memories and the Divine is in a coma. The Inquisition forms up to take care of the mages and templars, and whatever else is wrong in Thedas. The Winter Ball however is kind of the same expect for, ya know, Florianne not being an assassin.

Florianne paces back and forth restlessly in her room, her brother Gaspard standing a few feet away by the fireplace watching with an amused expression. He speaks softly to her as she keeps on with her pacing. "You worry too much, you and I both know Naomi would never cheat on you she loves you dearly."

"Then explain to me, why hasn't she talked to me in months since going to the Conclave?" Florianne asks through gritted teeth. "Why have I been sent back letters claiming Naomi has no clue as to who I am?!"

Gaspard sighs his smile melting into a frown. "Maybe she simply wants to protect you, since you are her wife with a large amount of political pull."

Florianne pauses and turns toward Gaspard. "Oh please, we both know people would rather have you than me."

"And through you they can get to me," Gaspard said, and he's smiling again as his sister grows quiet. "So clam down, relax. You will be seeing your wife once again tonight and you will need to save your energy for the many dances you two will share with each other."

~

"Lady Naomi Trevelyan, Herald of Andraste and leader of the Inquisition."

Florianne had to hold her breath to stop herself from gasping when Naomi walks up beside Gaspard. Naomi has changed; streaks of gray now ran through her black hair, a jagged scar stretched across the right side of her jaw, and the ring finger on her left hand was gone. Naomi bows to Celene with charming grace that Florianne remembers from their younger years as Naomi did her best to court Florianne.

Celene smiles warmly, returning the bow with a curtsy. "It is good to see you, Lady Naomi, we have missed you dearly."

Naomi looks confused for a moment until her eyes slowly widen. "Oh. Oh yes! Forgive me, Your Grace, but I suffer from some memory loss. I...I do know you, but I beg your pardon if I don't feel very comfortable addressing you with such casualness."

"It is alright Lady Naomi, but you are still family," Celene said, looking at Florianne from the corner of her eye. "I see you have meet my dear cousin Gaspard already, this is his sister Grand Duchess Florianne de Chalons."

Florianne takes a few shaky steps forward, and she can't stop the wide smile that spreads across her lips having Naomi's eyes on her. "Welcome home my love."

Naomi takes a few slow blinks, looks at Celene then back at Florianne. "Love? I'm sorry, but I have never met you before."

~

Florianne sulks on the balcony far from the party, an empty wine bottle by her feet with a wine glass. Celene sits beside her and Gaspard stands in front of her. Gaspard reaches out and lays a comforting hand against her cheek.

"Come now dear sister, we must return to the party," Gasp said lowly.

"She doesn't know me, she truly has no clue as to who I am," Florianne sobs, her mask long since removed so she can wipe away the tears. "This is not fair! My wife stands right before me but I cannot even call her that anymore!"

Celene lets Florianne's head rest against her shoulder. "And who is stopping you from addressing her as such? Maybe telling her of your relationship will help bring back some memories."

A small cough catches all of their attention, and they look toward the balcony doorway to see Naomi nervously standing there. "Pardon me, but a short, portly man wearing a full purple suit and who claims to be a duke is very drunk and causing quite a fuss about not having a dance with you, Your Grace."

"Ah yes, I know of who you speak of," Celene said as she stands up. She turns to Florianne with a small smile. "I'm sorry to leave you dear cousin, but the Game calls...please do not stay out here all night, alright? You must return to the ball at some point."

Florianne slightly nods, and with that Celene puts on a fake smile and walks back into the ballroom. Gaspard looks between Naomi and Florianne with a plotting smile. "I too should return to the party, I'll make sure to sent a bottle of wine your way, sister. But don't drink too much, you still need to dance tonight," Gaspard shouts over his shoulder as he quickly walks past Naomi, giving her a wink on his way.

"Um, you have...interesting family," Naomi said as she slowly walks over to Florianne. "Pardon my manners it's been some time since I've been at court, and everyone is acting strangely about you and I."

Florianne opens her mouth to tell Naomi to go away, but her throat closes up when her eyes catch a glimmer of blue on Naomi's right hand. Florianne sees Naomi's wedding ring, a thick silver band with three sapphires. Naomi follows Florianne's line of sight, and she smiles a little.

Naomi hesitates for a moment before sitting beside Florianne. "It's beautiful, isn't it? Whoever I married sure didn't hold back...Lady Celene said I was apart of her family, so did I marry someone from her family?"

"Yes," Florianne said softly, "Do you truly not remember?"

Naomi shakes her head. "It's really fuzzy. I remember a wedding, and a woman dressed in white, but that's it. There's something missing that connects it all."

Florianne holds out her left hand to show Naomi the similar ring on her ring finger. "Well, I did not call you my love for no reason."

Naomi's eyes widen. "Are...are we?"

Florianne then brings her hands up to cup Naomi's face, and she leans in closer. "Yes," Florianne whispers before pressing her lips against Naomi's.

Florianne expected Naomi to push away, or simply not return the kiss; but she didn't. Naomi kisses back with a familiar passion while her hands cling onto Florianne's waist. Florianne pulls away slightly, and Naomi whimpers at the lost as her eyes fluttering open.

"Like a storybook, true love's kiss breaks the curse placed upon the princess," Naomi mutters, leaning in close to plant a kiss on Florianne's nose. "Hello darling, have you missed me?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I did a good job on this request.


	9. A Silver Mask

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naomi wasn't expecting this. She really wasn't.

"Lady Naomi Fredrick Trevelyan, Herald of Andraste, Inquisitor, eldest daughter and heiress of House Trevelyan."

Celene schooled her expression into one of stone as she watches the Inquisitor bows deep at the waist before straightening up and slowly walked toward Celene with swagger. Celene takes in Naomi's appearance, and finds herself a bit surprised to see the Inquisitor dressed handsomely in a suit of black velvet and white silk, a silver mask in the shape of a fox hiding her face expect for her dark eyes. When Naomi stands before Celene, Celene can see now Naomi's black hair is lined with strips of grey giving away either Naomi's age, or stress.

"Your Grace, I must say it is an honor to see the Winter Palace, many of my family would kill to be in my place right now," Naomi said with a soft chuckle. "Not literally of course."

Celene can't help the slight curve to her lips. "I'm glad to hear so, Inquisitor. I see you have met my dear cousin Gaspard already, this is his sister Grand Duchess Florianne de Chalons."

Florianne takes a step forward and curtsy to Naomi, an almost wicked smirk on her lips. "It's an honor, Inquisitor."

"Please call me Naomi, this is a party after all there's no need to use my title," Naomi said, and Celene images a bright smile under that silver mask. "And I would love to chat a bit more, but you have other guests who await you."

Celene keeps a frown back with a small smile, and nods her head as Naomi is lead away by Gaspard. Celene watches after them, and Florianne giggles as she takes note of Celene's eyes wandering Naomi's figure; Florianne walks away without Celene evening noticing.

~

Briala watches as Celene escapes to her balcony, and she quickly follows from the shadows. She carefully closes the balcony doors, but Celene always seemed to know when she was around. Celene looks over her shoulder with a small smile that makes Briala's stomach flutter.

"Not enjoying the party?" Celene questions as Briala slowly walks closer.

"I am, as you know we have a very interesting and charming guest tonight," Briala said as she comes up to Celene's side. "Lady Trevelyan is...lovely. I had heard all about her heroic deeds, and selfless kindness. Even talking to her for only a moment made me want to give her anything."

Celene's brow furrows. "That means a lot coming from you, I still have yet to have the pleasure of speaking to Lady Trevelyan alone, but now I am even more eager."

Briala grins a bit. "I can get someone to go find her and bring her here."

Celene shakes her head. "No, leave her be, the court would disapprove of her spending the night with us."

"Oh? You plan on keeping her to yourself the whole night?"

Celene looks at Briala with a raised brow. "Did I not say us? You think my feelings for you have gone cold, Briala?"

Briala looks down. "I may have thought you moved on."

Celene lifts Briala's chin, and then she removes Briala's mask. "There, much better. Briala, my heart still runs wild whenever I see you. I have many regrets in my life, but my greatest one was letting you go. I wonder if you could forgive me for such a mistake, or have you moved on?"

"No, but what should we do about Lady Trevelyan?"

"Who says we can't make this into a threesome?" Celene questions with a grin.

Briala rolls her eyes as she takes back her mask and puts it on. "You are a pig, my love."

~

Briala almost breaks a wine glass with how tight she's holding it. "Well, your cousin sure knows how to make herself the center of attention."

"Briala, darling, please put down the glass before you break it," Celene said, gentling removing the wine glass from Briala's hand. "You were never good at hiding your jealousy."

Briala scoffs. "Like you're one to talk. Ugh! I think Florianne is flirting with her."

Celene holds onto her stoic expression as she looks down at Florianne and Naomi. Naomi was leading a traditional Orlesian waltz, and it was clear Florianne was closer than needed for the dance, a wicked smirk on her lips and an unclear emotion glinting in her eyes. Florianne says something and Naomi's back and shoulders tense up, now moving through the dance stiffly. "Maybe one of us should save her," Celene said.

"Not me," Briala said quickly. "I'm not good at dancing, you know that."

"Then it seems I shall do it," Celene said, she brushes her hand across Briala's shoulder blades, and pauses to whisper in Briala's ear. "But you know that will not save you from dancing with me, right?"

Briala turns around sharply, and she gives Celene a slight push. "Alright alright, just...oh! Just go dance already! I much prefer watching you dance with Lady Trevelyan."

Celene finally smiles a bit, and she walks down onto the dance floor. Soft gasps break throughout the room as Celene walks up to Florianne and Naomi, stopping their dance. "Pardon me, dear cousin, but do you mind if I steal your dance partner?"

Florianne looks at Naomi then at Celene with a sly smirk. "Of course not, she's all yours," Florianne said stepping away. "Have fun you two."

Florianne walks off as Celene takes her place. "I hope you don't mind," Celene whispers for Naomi's ears only. "You looked...uncomfortable."

Naomi is frozen for a moment, but she quickly snaps out of her thoughts and takes Celene's hand, resting her other one on Celene's waist. "A little bit, your cousin is far more forward than I thought she was."

"Ah, yes. She doesn't know how to be gentle, unlike me," Celene said, her smile growing as Naomi pulls her a bit closer. "I was wondering, would you like to join Briala and I for some wine in my private courtyard?"

"Won't the court disapprove if the host and most wanted guest disappear from the ballroom?" Naomi questions.

"If we disappear together I think they won't mind," Celene said. Naomi suddenly dips her, catching her off guard and causing her to gasp. "I don't think that is apart of the dance!"

Naomi chuckles as she brings Celene back up. "It's not. Care to take me to this courtyard of yours?"

~

"Oh look! There goes Lady Celene and Lady Trevelyan," a nobleman eagerly points out to the small group around Cullen.

"What?" Cullen immediately perks up, looking toward where the nobleman is pointing. "What is she doing?!"

The group of nobles laugh, one nobleman placing his hand on Cullen's shoulder. "Do not worry, Commander. Her Grace has been staring after Lady Trevelyan all night, I think she is finally making a move."

"And Lady Briala is following after," a noblewoman said, "she was absolutely fuming when Lady Florianne was dancing with Lady Trevelyan."

"This will be talk of the court for some time."

"Well of course! Who doesn't enjoy a good love story."

~

"Take a seat, Lady Trevelyan," Celene said as she takes a seat at the small table herself. "Briala should be here soon with the-ah! You're so quick, darling."

Briala walks past Naomi, a wine bottle and three glasses in hand. "I knew what to get when I saw you leading her here. Honestly, you love hiding away here."

Celene takes off her mask and throws it off to the side. "It's the only place where I can get some peace."

Briala places the bottle and glasses on the table before taking off her own mask. She looks at Naomi with a slight grin. "Well? Don't just stand there Naomi, join us."

"Uh r-right," Naomi fidgets with her jacket as she takes a seat. "Sorry, I just...didn't really expect this."

Briala sits down beside Celene, resting her head on Celene's shoulder. "Life holds a lot of surprises. You can take off your mask too."

"Oh. Right." Naomi reaches up and takes off the mask with a sigh. Naomi gives them a lopsided grin as she ran her hand through her hair. "It was a bit hard to see in that thing."

Celene almost drops the wine glass that was in her hand. "I-I didn't not...you are very beautiful, Naomi."

Naomi laughs meekly, her cheeks turning red and she tries to hide behind a curtain of her long hair. "Oh please, I'm too old to get compliments like that."

"You can't be more than thirty," Briala said.

"Forty-one, my birthday was just a month ago," Naomi said, grinning even more at their stunned looks. "I know, I look nothing like it. Except for the grey hair and slight wrinkles."

"How are you not married already?" Celene asks, still in shock.

Naomi shrugs her shoulders. "I had a few suitors, but it never worked out in the end. I have a child though, she's eighteen and a wonderful huntress."

Briala pours Naomi a glass of wine. "You had a child?"

"Well, no. She's an elf and...I took her in as a baby. I promised her mother I would give her a good life," Naomi whispers. She takes the glass and gulps down her wine in a few seconds. "Sorry. Thirsty."

"I bet," Briala mutters as she pours Naomi more. "So, you're single?"

Naomi nods. "Indeed, I know my parents are very eager for me to find someone to marry."

Celene takes a sip of her wine. "And how do you feel about having more than one lover?"

Naomi's brows furrow, and she slowly looks between Celene and Briala. "I wouldn't mind. I had done it once before."

"Hm, lets say...oh I don't know, Briala and I were interested in you. Would you be willing to enter a relationship with us?"

"A-are you interested me?" Naomi stutters. "I mean! You both are gorgeous, and seem nice. I-I guess I would like to."

Briala smirks, and she leans up to place a kiss against Celene's cheek. "She is adorable, for an old lady."

Celene rolls her eyes, and she smacks Briala's arm. "Be nice. Well then, sweetheart, move your chair over here beside me. I would love to give you a kiss."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I did good!


	10. More Than One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's not unusual to fall in love more than once.

Celene hides a smile behind her glass as she watches the youngest daughter of the Trevelyan family charm the court with a bright, playful smile. Diana Trevelyan talks about her adventures, tells silly jokes, and doesn't notice the greedy intentions of those who surround her. Diana wouldn't have been Celene's choice to pick to lead something as important as the Inquisition, but the young woman has to be more than she seems since she's been doing well with leading the group. Even now the young woman is a natural with the way she weaved her words wonderfully to gain the approval of the court. Diana is definitely smarter than she lets on.

 _'Is she pretending, or does she truly not see the lies?'_ Celene hums lowly taking a small sip of her drink.

Diana brushes back locks of red hair, and Celene follows the movement, but then a dark mark catches her eye. Behind Diana's jaw lies a mark far too similar to the one on the inside of her wrist; a dragon with a flaming sword sticking out of its mouth, the crest of an unknown family. Celene nearly chokes on her wine.

Celene does her best not to show her shock, but Diana seems to pick up on her distress. "Are you alright, Your Grace? You look a bit pale," Diana points out with a slight frown.

Celene gives a tight smile. "Yes, I'm quite alright I just think I need some air."

Diana nods, and gives a soft smile. "Take your time then."

Celene walks away quickly to where she last saw Briala out on one of the balconies. Briala stood leaning against the railing on the balcony with a bored expression and a small flask in her hand. She perks up seeing Celene, and smiles as she opens her arms inviting Celene into a hug.

"Celene, I thought you were going to spend the night with the Inquisitor? What are you doing out here?" Briala asks with a warm smile.

Celene shuts the doors to the balcony before walking over to Briala and accepting the hug. "I've learned something...interesting."

"Oh? What is it?"

"We have another soulmate."

Briala blinks a few times, and then chuckles slightly pushing away Celene. "Very funny Celene, you almost got me."

Celene frowns a little. "I'm not joking."

Briala's brows furrow. "Truly? But how, and who?"

"It is Lady Trevelyan, and I don't know it could be possible for people to have more than one soulmate," Celene said. She wraps her arms back around Briala. "What do you want to do?"

"Well, what else would we do than beside telling her?" Briala questions.

Celene smirks, leans forward, and whispers an idea in Briala's ear.

~

Diana breaths out a sigh of relief as she finally gets away from Briala's teasing words and Celene's sneaky hands. She leans against a wall closing her eyes for a moment, but a sudden hand on her shoulder causes her to jolt away with a small yelp. Diana lets out another sigh of relief seeing Josephine, Leliana, and Sera stand there looking at Diana with different degrees of amusement.

"He-hello ladies, is there something I can help you with?" Diana asks, an unsettled smile on her lips.

"You look a bit jumpy, Diana," Leliana said with a smirk.

Diana laughs nervously. "Really? Ah yes, um, I'm just very confused about Ambassador Briala and Empress Celene. They have been after my attention, and it's starting to get to me. I knew people here would want to get on my good side because of political power and all that, but those two will never leave me alone!"

Sera snorts, a toothy grin on her face. "Are you serious right now? Maker's balls I knew you were dense, but not like this."

"What? You got something you want to tell me, Sera?" Diana asks.

Sera shakes her head. "Nah, I want you to figure it out, dummy," Sera said reaching up and knocking her knuckles against Diana's forehead.

Josephine slaps Sera's hand away when Sera was about to ruffle Diana's hair. "Maybe you should go back to the Ambassador and Empress."

"Wh-what?! No, I just got away from them!" Diana hisses, and then looks over her shoulder as if she feared the two older women would pop out of thin air. "I rather go looking for this assassin than be drowned in questions and wine."

"Diana has a point," Leliana said with a sigh. "Let Briala and Celene have their fun after we've saved Orlais from chaos."

~

"Why are you not in the ballroom? Everyone is celebrating you, Lady Trevelyan," Briala said.

It took a bit of time but one of her spies had finally found Diana hiding away in the front courtyard. Celene and Briala walked upon her hiding spot between two hedges, and the sight that greeted them was a surprising one. Diana was laid out lazily on the grass, a flower crown sitting lopsided on her head; the moonlight catching in her fiery hair and making her pale skin glow. However the moment Briala speaks Diana jolts upright and looks up at them with wide eyes.

"Ambassador Briala! Empress Celene!" Diana quickly reaches up, grabs the flower crown, and throws it behind her; her cheeks turning red. "I-I don't much care for the praise. I was just doing what was right."

"You saved my life," Celene said, "that is no small act of kindness. You should be celebrated as a hero."

Diana shakes her head no, and then she stands up. "I'm no hero. I'm just trying my best to fix the mess I caused in the first place."

Briala chuckles. "She's humble too. You make it too easy to fall in love with you, Lady Diana."

Diana gapes open, her eyes growing eyes as she looks at Briala. "Pa-pardon me?"

"I said, it's easy to fall in love with you. Not that is surprising, after all we are soulmates," Briala said.

"We're soulmates," Diana whispers, her hand drifting up to where her mark hid under her hair. "I didn't think I would ever meet you."

"She isn't your only soulmate," Celene said.

Celene holds out her arm and pulls up the sleeve of her dress to reveal her mark. Briala turns around as she pulls down the shoulder of her dress, the same mark on the back of her shoulder. Diana takes a few steps forward, she reaches out and brushes her fingers over their marks; Celene and Briala at the feeling of Diana's cold fingertips. Diana takes a gentle hold of Celene's hand, leans down, and places a kiss against her mark; Diana moves over to Briala and kisses her mark too.


	11. Cherries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Her lips are stained red.

Cassandra snarls as she charges at the straw-stuffed dummy once more, her sword digs in deep with her swing and leaves half of the dummy barely on the pole. She backs up a few steps and gets ready to charge again, but soft thuds in the muddy earth calls her attention. Cassandra turns her head to the side to see a young man coming to a quick stop at her side. He takes a moment to catch his breath before holding out a small sack to Cassandra.

"Pardon me Seeker, but Sister Nightingale wants you to deliver this," the young man said, clearly nervous.

"Go back and tell Leliana I'm not one of her scouts," Cassandra said as she turns back toward the training dummy.

"She said it's for the Inquisitor."

Cassandra stops just as she was taking a step forward; she lets out a sigh as she drops her sword. "Give me that," Cassandra grumbles taking the sack harshly from the young man's hands. Cassandra was about to open the small sack, but the young man stopped her with a panicked yelp.

"Wait wait, Sister Nightingale said do not open it around others!"

Cassandra narrows her eyes, suspicious of the young man and his twitchy hands. "Why?" She draws out the word with a snarl, straighten out her back, and she gets closer to tower over the young man.

The young man backs away from Cassandra, stumbling over his feet and the slick mud as he speaks with a shaky voice. "I-I don't know! I'm just a kitchen hand."

Cassandra sighs, and she dismisses him with a wave of her hand. "Go," Cassandra said as she matches past the young man.

~

Cassandra knocks twice on the door and waits until she hears a soft voice call her in; Cassandra goes into the room, and quietly closes the door behind her. She takes a moment like she always does whenever she enters Kall's room, the heavy scent of fruit and smoke makes her dizzy for only a second. Kall sits at her vanity brushing her long-brown hair with slow strokes, her eyes closed and a mumbled song on her lips. Cassandra catches herself simply staring, and she shakes her head mentally scowling herself. Cassandra walks up to Kall, and as she does Kall's light blue eyes flutter open; those eyes look at Cassandra through the mirror and a soft smile appears on lips that are usually painted red.

"Hello Cassandra, what brings you to me tonight?" Kall speaks in a soft voice that leaves Cassandra's cheeks permanently hot.

"This." Cassandra places the small sack on Kall's vanity. "Apparently Leliana got a kitchen hand give this to me so I may deliver it to you."

Kall grabs the sack, opens it, and giggles at whatever is in there. "I'm sorry, I didn't think she would drag you into this."

"Pardon me?"

Kall smiles wider, and she holds up the sack for Cassandra to look in. Cassandra does look, and frowns even more. "Cherries?"

"My favorite," Kall said as she takes one out. "Leliana and I have a deal, she gets me cherries and I get her Andraste's Grace."

Cassandra's eyes widen a bit as she watches Kall take a carefully of the cherry, the juices staining Kall's lips red. "Oh, well then I guess I'll be going now."

"Would you like one?"

The question stops Cassandra from even turning away; Kall holds up the cherry she had already taken a bite of, a coy smile on her stained lips. Cassandra reaches out for the tiny fruit, but Kall grasps her hand and holds up the cherry higher. Cassandra choked on air when she understood Kall's gesture.

"I can feed myself," Cassandra hisses.

"I know," Kall said, "but I want to."

If her cheeks became any hotter Cassandra feared her head would burst into flames. Cassandra grumbles unintelligibly, but she leans down and bites into the cherry, careful of the pit. Juice runs down her chin and she lifts up a hand to wipe it away, but she's stopped once again by Kall.

"Allow me," Kall whispers.

"I'm not a child," Cassandra said softly, but her arm falls back at her side.

Kall sets the sack back on the vanity, she stands up and leans up on her toes, but instead of her fingers wiping away the juice it's her tongue; Cassandra gulps down a gasp as Kall kisses her chin. Kall's lips come to Cassandra's, but Kall hesitates. Kall falls back onto her heels, her teeth digging into her bottom lip.

"I would never treat you as a child, Cassandra, I like to think I treat you as a beloved friend, or maybe...a lover. Would you be okay with that? I know I'm no man, nor human, but I would love you like no one else," Kall said with a nervous smile.

"I...I think I would like that," Cassandra said slowly.

Kall instantly brights, she pulls Cassandra into a fierce hug. "We'll take this slow, I promise, I'll even court you! Flowers and sweets, and-oh! Strolls at night, looking up at the stars, I'll tell you a few elven poems. How does that sound?"

Cassandra smiles softly as she sits down, and Kall sits down in her lap. "Wonderful."

"Good," Kall said as she grabs her bag of cherries. "Would you like another?"

"Please."


	12. No Longer A Child

Sophie Trevelyan found it odd the Trevelyan family had been invited to Halamshiral, not that she was complaining, but the Trevelyan bloodline has never been invited before. The Trevelyan bloodline is old and seen as a powerful house in Ferelden, but here in Orlais that doesn't impress anyone. So it makes Sophie wonder what made Empress Celene invite them to the Winter Palace. Before she could come up with any ideas her husband, Nico, appears at her side with champagne in hand.

"You're thinking too much, darling. Relax, have something to drink, and go chat. You're almost as bad as our son," Nico said with a soft chuckle.

Sophie takes the champagne away from Nico, making him frown, she looks about for her children. "They aren't causing trouble, are they?"

Nico shakes his head no. "Robin is busy trying to find a dance partner, Lucy was hidden away in a corner with Luther-both sulking, Dale is being fond over by nobles."

"And Di-" Sophie stops herself with a sharp inhale, she bites onto her lower and does her best to keep back her tears.

"It's okay honey," Nico whispers immediately pulling his wife into a comforting hug. "We all miss her."

"But you're not the one who sent her to her death."

Whatever Nico was going to say never came out as the doors to the ballroom opened, and a group of men and women walk through, all of them dressed in similar suits of blue and white. The group is lead by Grand Duke Gaspard and a short woman in a silver, fox-shaped mask. They walk down the stairs to the dance floor as their names are called.

"And now presenting; Grand Duke Gaspard de Chalons. And accompanying him...Lady Inquisitor Diana Nicolas Trevelyan, Herald of Andraste."

The glass in Sophie's hand slips from her fingers and shatters upon the floor.

~

"DIANA!!" A chorus of voices shout all at once, startling Diana, Celene, and Briala from their conversation.

Diana twists around, and her eyes widen in disbelief as her family comes running up to her. "Mother? Father? Everyone?! What are you all doing here?"

Sophie rams into Diana, wrapping her arms tightly around Diana and sobbing into Diana's hair. "I'm never letting you go again. I'm so sorry I should have never sent you."

"Mo-mother, you're embarrassing me!" Diana hisses.

"I thought you were dead. We all did when we had heard the Conclave blew up," Sophie said still hugging Diana.

"Please mother, I'm fine you can let go of me now," Diana said struggling to get out of her mother's tight, and surprisingly strong, grip.

Sophie only lets go to quickly take off Diana's mask, she starts to cry harder seeing her daughter's face; a bit thinner, a bit paler, but no scars, just freckles scattered among her face like stars. Suddenly Lucy forces herself between them to hug Diana too, squeezing her little sister as tightly as her mother.

"Thank the Maker! You don't know how angry I was when I learned mother sent you to the Conclave," Lucy said, pulling away a little, and then glaring over her shoulder at Sophie. "She should have sent Dale, I wouldn't have missed his ass if he had gotten blown up."

"Lucy!" Sophie hisses. "Do not say things like that in front of Empress Celene."

"Now, now everyone, this is no time for fighting instead we should be celebrating!" Nico said with a wide grin and watery eyes. "Diana is alive and well and we can return home as a whole family."

Confusion appears on Diana's face as she takes a step back from her family. "I can't return home with you."

"Of course you can," Robin said, sharing a questioning look with Luther before looking back at Diana. "I'm sure you miss us, and the Inquisition can easily find a far more experienced leader somewhere among their ranks. Leave the fighting to people who actually want to fight."

Diana narrows her eyes, she crosses her arms, and lifts her chin slightly. "It's not that simple. I am the Inquisitor whether I like it or not, and no one can replace me." Diana then removes the glove from her left hand and shows them the swirling scar that faintly glows green upon her palm. "Only I can close the rifts." Her hand flares up with the sickly green magic of the Fade.

Dale tenses up, his hand flexing at his side but there was no sword to be found there. "Impossible, you're no mage, how could you-"

"Inquisitor, is there a problem here? You look...distressed," Leliana said as she suddenly appears, taking her familiar spot at Diana's side.

"Not at all, Leliana, this is my family," Diana said.

Cassandra scoffs as she walks up with Cullen, Josephine, and Dorian. "Family? They surely don't treat you like it."

Sophie gasps, a hand coming up to her chest. "How dare you! I love my daughter just as the rest of my children! I simply wish for her to return home."

"To what? A life of a forced marriage and endless children?" Dorian questions. "Please, Diana is more of a girl who enjoys adventure and being bathed in moonlight all by herself. Like a goddess of the wilds."

"Has she been letting you read her novels too?" Cassandra whispers to Dorian.

Diana sighs, and she was about to step in to stop the fighting, but a hand on her shoulder stopped her. Diana turns her head, blushing when she sees Celene smiling softly at her.

"Let them settle this themselves, lets move somewhere more quiet," Celene said.

Diana nods following after Celene almost like a lost puppy.

~

Dorian was right, Diana did like being in the moonlight, but she was far from alone. Celene watches Briala and Diana as they chat with each other. Briala subtle flirting was not picked up by Diana, yet Diana's cheeks were still pink and she shyly avoided her eyes; and those eyes sometimes strayed to Celene before quickly returning to the ground. Diana runs her hand through her hair, and Briala was struck silent with a small intake of breath. Diana raises an eyebrow, her cheeks darkening even more as her eyes met Briala's.

"I um...Briala? Do you mind if I asked something of you?"

"Not at all, what is it?" Briala asks eagerly, a bright smile on her lips.

Diana glances at Celene. "Well, from both of you, I wish for something."

Celene gets the hint and she walks up to join them. "Yes?"

"May I have a kiss?"

Briala's mouth gaps open while Celene's eyes widen. Diana's face almost matches her hair as she stumbles over her words. "Pa-pardon my forwardness, but when I both saw you, well, I couldn't help but find you both very beautiful. Even more so as we talked and got to know one another. 

"Yes!" Celene and Briala shout as one.

Diana's mouth closes with a click of her teeth, but then a tiny smile appears on her face. "I guess you both felt the same when you saw me?" She doesn't wait for either of them to answer as she takes a few steps closer. Diana cups Briala's face in her hands, leans forward, and kisses her; it a shy brush of lips until Briala catches Diana's bottom lip between hers.

Diana lets go of Briala and turns to Celene, she hesitantly reaches up to place her hands on Celene's shoulders. Diana has to stand on the tips of her toes to even reach Celene's chin. Celene takes pity on Diana and leans down to meet her lips.

Diana clears her throat after she pulls away, fussing with her jacket as she looks to the ground. "I hope you don't mind us staying out here for a bit longer? Josephine will come for me once everything has cleared up with my family.

"We don't mind at all, Diana, as long as we have you to ourselves," Celene said with a smirk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's like, five in the morning, I'm too tired to reread this for mistakes, but I think I did good. I like this one though, a bit more drama than usual.


	13. Silver Nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Inquisitor has an odd love for werewolves.

The heavy gasping and panting drew Cassandra away from her book with annoyance; she had left open one of the windows to have a light breeze and to air out the forge, not to hear some solider grunting. Cassandra quickly marked the page she was on before setting the book aside, she stood up and went over to the window to close it, but she looked to see who was still training late in the afternoon. She didn't see anyone at first glance, but she slightly stuck her head out of the window is when she caught a flash of metal. A familiar figure beat upon a training dummy, their grunting and snarling filled with elvish words; Cassandra realizes who it is and her mouth fell open in surprise.

The Inquisitor is drenched in sweat her dark skin glistening in the light of the setting sun. Her bare arms flexing with tension at she rushes at the dummy again; her body slams into it, and Cassandra can hear the cracking of wood from the window. Arila jumps back and swings, but the arch is wide and misses the dummy by a foot. Cassandra frowns and hurries away from the window to go downstairs and leave the forge.

By the time Cassandra reaches Arila she's leaning against the training dummy, her shoulders raising and falling with her heavy breathing, her sword had fallen from her limp fingers. Cassandra lets out a sigh as she walks up to Arila.

"Inquisitor," Cassandra said to draw Arila's attention knowing from past experience that walking upon Arila quietly was not a smart idea. Even in her tired state Cassandra is sure Arila can still deal a strong punch.

Arila's pointed ears twitch, but other than that she made no movement to leave her spot against the training dummy. "What did I tell you about using that title?"

"To only call you that in public," Cassandra said.

"Correct, does it look like anyone is around?" Arila questions.

"No," Cassandra said, "but that isn't important right now Inquisitor."

Arila uses her shoulder to push herself away from the dummy, she whips around with a teasing smirk and a playful spark in her bright eyes. "I'm sorry, but are you talking to me?"

Cassandra rolls her eyes. "Inquisitor, please-"

"I swear it sounds like you want my attention, but you don't use my name."

Cassandra sighs in frustration, her hand coming up to rub at her temple. " _Arila_ , why are you training yourself to death?"

Arila grins, but it quickly melts away into confusion. "I am not? I was feeling restless so I was just tiring myself out."

"Oh. Well, be careful, you look like you're about to pass out," Cassandra said.

"Good! Maybe now I can sleep," Arila said with a small laugh. "But knowing myself I'll probably stay up a bit watching the stars."

Cassandra smiles a little. "Don't stay up too late, you'll be busy tomorrow."

Arila scoffs, her nose wrinkling up. "Don't remind me. Goodnight then, Cassandra, and don't you stay up late reading your smutty stories."

"Arila!" Cassandra hisses. She looks around in fear that someone might have been pasting by and heard Arila, but no one was wandering about with the evening setting in. Cassandra looks back to where Arila stood, only to find an empty spot and faint laughter on the breeze.

~

Cassandra must admit when the decor of Skyhold was left for Arila to decide Cassandra thought she would see everything be decorated as Dalish, but she was wrong.

In the garden there are four statues of werewolves, beautiful and terrifying in how life-like they are. Each one painted differently; gold, brown, white, black. They stand just like a human, their bodies relaxed-peaceful, and their heads pointed upward to the sky in an never ending howl. Outside the doors leading into the main hall there are two statues of kneeling werewolves with their arms stretched out and their hands holding a bowl of fire. The same statues are kneeling within the hall too, blazing braziers in their cupped hands. The drapes and heraldry are black with a full moon and stars on them. The stain glass windows behind the throne tell a story of a werewolf suffering from its beast like mind, but it overcomes and learns to control its form allowing it to become human once more.

However, the first thing everyone sees once entering the hall is the large statue of a werewolf hunched over the throne. It snarls and bares its teeth, arms reaching out around the throne with clawed hands ready to grab and rip; it's painted dark red with eerie green eyes that almost seem to glow like the Fade.

Arila sat in that plush throne right now, her back uncomfortably straight and she kept shifting about on the seat. She was chatting with a nobleman, but Cassandra could Arila had no desire to be there; her fingers twitched and sweat started to form on her forehead. Cassandra marched up to the throne, clearing her throat to get Arila's and the nobleman's attention.

"Pardon me, Inquisitor, but I must speak with you about an urgent matter," Cassandra said.

"Ah, excuse me sir, we'll have to talk another time," Arila said as she stood up. "Good day."

Cassandra walks off toward the door that lead up to Arila's room, and Arila eagerly followed. They climbed up the stairs in silence, but the moment they were in the bedroom Arila lets out a loud sigh of relief.

"Thank you Cassandra, if I had to sit there for one more second I think I've would had lost my mind," Arila said.

"Are you alright, Arila? You seem to be more restless than usual," Cassandra said.

Arila kicks off her boots and starts to remove her jacket. "I'm fine, I get like this sometimes. Back with the clan they would send me on long scouting missions, or have me hunt until the moon was high in the sky."

"Then perhaps we should train together, I could beat the energy out of you," Cassandra said, a small chuckle leaving her lips.

Arila throws her jacket onto the couch, her eyes glancing over Cassandra's body like a predator sizing up another. "I don't feel like training...but we could still do something together that'll make us sweaty and sore."

Cassandra chokes on air, heat coiling up in her belly. "Arila, I-I still don't know how I feel about you. You're a great friend, and I don't want to ruin that by heading into a relationship without understanding how I truly feel about you."

Arila immediately looks away, rubbing at the back of her neck awkwardly. "Right, right. Sorry." Arila goes over to her desk, putting too much space between Cassandra and herself. "I guess I am too used to loving women who know they also love women. You can go, and thank you again for getting me away from those nobles."

Cassandra tries to say something, anything to keep Arila's attention and stay a bit longer, but it seems Arila has already dismiss Cassandra's presence focusing solely on the paperwork on her desk. Cassandra turns on her heels and marches out of the room, the heat in her belly turning bitter and twisting her gut into knots.

~

Arila was acting far too strangely today. She could not sit still for a minute, she fidget with her hands, her leg bounced, her foot taps; she spoke in a rush, practically running from one place to another. She snarled at Iron Bull this morning for trying to take food from her plate. She had no patience to hear one of Varric's tales. She barked at Dorian to stop complaining.

Now Arila had disappeared after a meeting in the war room, and somehow everyone had missed where she went. So Cassandra went to Arila's room. The room was cold, no roaring fire and the glass doors to the balconies wide open. Arila was no where in sight, Cassandra slowly walked over to the desk smiling softly to see the mess of paperwork on top of it. She sees an open book, the pages slightly rustling from the gentle breeze that came from outside; Cassandra picks it up in curiosity, eyes scanning over the words on the page.

_Werewolves are territorial creatures, and do not accept other werewolves-that are not apart of their pack-in their territory. Many Dalish elves have fallen to werewolf attacks when they had unknowingly walked into a werewolf's territory..._

_...Werewolves are just like wolves, or any other pack animals, there is an alpha who leads the pack, protects the territory they control, and gets the right to breed with the females. However, an alpha can be challenged-just like with normal wolves-and if beaten the alpha will become submissive to the new alpha..._

Cassandra frowns as she closes the book in hopes to find a title, but the leather cover was bare of one. "She really does love werewolves," Cassandra muttered as she placed the book back onto the desk.

"What are you doing here?" A rumbling voice asked, breathless and familiar.

Cassandra turned to the sight of Arila, but something was terribly wrong about her. Arila looked bigger than normal, her slender figure wider-fuller, and she stood hunched over with a strained expression. Cassandra was about to ask what was wrong when Arila suddenly let out a yell, falling onto her knees as she hands came up to claw at her shirt. Cassandra took a few hurried steps toward Arila, but was stopped by a sharp glare of glowing eyes.

"No! Don't...don't get closer to me," Arila snarls. She huffs and pants as she gets back up onto shaky legs. "You need to leave. Now."

"Ar-Arila, what's going on? Are you alright?"

"Damn it Cassandra, you were never suppose to see this. No one was suppose to-ah! Know!" Arila said, she stumbled over to her bed. "I've tried so hard to hide it."

Cassandra feels her throat tighten up with a lump. "Arila?"

Arila says no more and simply tears at her clothes, ripping her shirt from her torso to reveal her dark skin, scars, and the white ink of her vallaslin; but she also shows the red hair that was starting to grow at an alarming rate across her body. "The full moon grows closer, and with it the beast I love so," Arila said, her voice even deeper now.

_Werewolf, dear Maker, she's a werewolf!_ Cassandra took a few steps back, her eyes widening as Arila's body puffs up bigger, wider, muscles bugling under tight skin.

Arila goes down onto her knees again, her elbows braced against the stone floor as she snarls and growls, the red fur growing thicker. Arila shakes her head, mouth opening in a silent scream as her teeth sharpen and grew, her face stretching and changing, her nails turning into black claws. There's the cracking of bones as Arila swells in size once again, the rest of her clothing tearing as they are stretched beyond their limits. Arila's head snaps upward, her glowing eyes catch Cassandra's, but Cassandra isn't sure if Arila is staring back at her.

Arila calms down, the transformation done and leaving behind a large beast; which started to growl at Cassandra and crawl toward Cassandra on all fours. Cassandra backs up again, but her back hits the wall, dread fills her as the beast that was once Arila grew closer. Cassandra searches around the room for anything to help her, but no sort of weapon laid about just quills and books. Cassandra then remembers the few sentences she read not too long ago.

Cassandra takes a deep breath as she steps away from the wall, squaring her shoulders and straightening up back. The werewolf gives pauses, and that's all Cassandra needed. Cassandra rushed forward and kicked Arila's shoulder. She falls onto her back, and is stopped from moving when Cassandra stomps her foot onto Arila's chest.

"Stay." Cassandra said.

Arila tried to snap at Cassandra's calf, but Cassandra quickly brought her leg back, and then kicked Arila in the face. "I said. Stay!"

Arila seemed to get the message, whimpering softly and her ears laying flat against her head. Cassandra sighs and rubs her face. "This is going to a long night."

~

It turns out Arila still likes Cassandra even in her beast form, but she was now far more clingy. Cassandra had to sleep on the floor because Arila had trapped Cassandra under her weight and would not get off.

~

Arila groans softly as her eyes flutter open to the sun breaking over the horizon. Her nude body is bathed in warmth, gentle-hot breathing against her shoulder, and the memories come flooding back. Arila's arms tighten around Cassandra, a sob stuck in her throat as she tries to keep it down. She turns her head and kisses Cassandra's lips lightly; a kiss stolen kiss and a reminder to herself as to how important Cassandra is to her.

"Never, I will never let you see me like that again," Arila whispers to deaf ears.


	14. A Golden Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassandra has seen monsters, and Arila wasn't one of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to continue Silver Nights.

Cassandra woke up in warm blankets and on a soft mattress; the smell of lavender filling her nose as she takes in a deep breath. She lays there for a moment her eyes searching the room, and then the bed dips behind her and she quickly shuts her eyes. Warm fingertips brush through her hair as a soft kiss is pressed against her temple. A hot breath washes over her skin as Arila sighs, the weight on the bed disappears and Cassandra can hear bare feet against the stone floor.

"Cassandra," Arila calls her name loudly.

Cassandra jolts up, acting as if Arila had startled her out of a deep sleep. Cassandra looks around until her eyes land on Arila, who stood leaning against the desk. "Arila, I-what am I doing in your bed?"

Arila smiles and steps away from the desk. "I put you there after I woke up to find us on the floor...I'm sorry about last night."

"Arila-"

"No, please let me finish," Arila said. She walks over to the bed and sits down on the edge, she keeps her eyes on the floor. "I am not ashamed of what I am, but ever since meeting you I have feared the thought of you finding out and seeing me as a monster-"

A hand suddenly wraps around Arila's mouth causing her eyes to go wide in surprise. "Now I am stopping you right there," Cassandra said. "I've seen and fought many monsters, Arila, and you're not one of them."

Cassandra brings her hands away from Arila's mouth and instead places it on Arila's back, rubbing comforting circles on her back. "But I could have hurt you, I was going to hurt you!" Arila said.

"You didn't though," Cassandra said, "I stopped you before you could, and if I hadn't you must ask yourself, were you really going to hurt me?"

Arila goes quiet for a moment, her eyes looking over the stone floor as if it had the answer to Cassandra's question. "I...I don't think so. It took me a minute before realizing it was you. I have trouble with that-remembering people while I am a beast."

Cassandra smiles softly. "See? Why don't you trust yourself?"

"Because I've hurt people before, my clan. I was very young when I got bit, my clan had no idea what to do with me, but they could not bring themselves to kill me. I couldn't understand who they were with my beast mind, but I knew they were important to me...That didn't stop me from almost killing the hunters who would track me."

"You were a werewolf for the whole time?" Cassandra asks.

Arila nods, looking up at Cassandra with watery eyes. "Those stain glass windows behind the throne? That's me in the story, that's me overcoming my beast mind and finally turning back into a human."

"That statue over the throne is also you," Cassandra said, and smirks when Arila looks embarrassed. "Did you really think I wouldn't notice the statue looks just like you as a wolf?"

"I had hoped you wouldn't," Arila said.

"You know you should tell the others," Cassandra said, "this is something they need to know."

Arila shakes her head. "I can't. I know for a fact Cullen would see me as a monster, Josephine will be scared of me, and Leliana...Well, she might actually be okay with it."

Cassandra stops rubbing Arila's back. "You don't truly believe that do you? The others will not judge you so harshly, Arila. We have known you for who you are, and you being a werewolf will not change that. Besides, I've shown you I am cable of taking down an alpha."

Arila cringes. "Don't say that. That whole alpha thing is bullshit." Arila gets up, walks over to her desk, and picks up the familiar book. "Some things in this book are true, but a lot of it is shit made up from misunderstandings and rumors."

"Then why do you have it?"

"Because I found it funny."

Cassandra sighs, and pinches the bridge of her nose. "Of course you did. So what is true then?"

Arila leans against her desk biting onto her lower lip as she looks up at the ceiling. "Well, I do transform during full moons, but I can change at will whenever I want to. We are territorial. Once again the alpha shit is fake, we have packs but no one actually runs the pack."

"Then how did I calm you down last night?" Cassandra asks.

"I remembered who you were. It took me a moment to recognize your voice and face."

A knock at the door draws their attentions away from each other. Arila pushes herself away from the desk and goes to the door. Cassandra can't make out any words from her spot, she can only tell it's a man speaking with Arila. It takes a few minutes before the sound of the door closing and Arila's returning footsteps. Arila gives Cassandra a soft, apologetic smile as she moves over to her wardrobe.

"Sorry but we have to cut this short, we have a meeting soon and the soldiers are wondering where you are for morning training," Arila said.

"We will speak of this later?" Cassandra questions as she stands up.

"Maybe, until then I have a book that's actually correct you can read," Arila said, pulling on a dark green jacket. "I keep it in the last drawer in my desk."

Cassandra finds the book, tan leather cover with no title; she opens the book to find Arila's penmanship and name. "You wrote this?!"

Arila looks over her shoulder, and grins widely. "Who else would be best to write a book about werewolves than a werewolf itself?"

Cassandra chuckles closing the book, she walks over to Arila and pulls the smaller woman into a hug. "Thank you for trusting me with this."

"You're welcome, but you best run off now before Leliana comes looking for us."

"I'll speak to you later," Cassandra said. She hesitates for a second, but then she quickly leans in and places a kiss against Arila's cheek. "And um...I promise I'll give a lot more thought on us being together."


	15. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Celina knew she no longer had a home with her family.

Cassandra pulls at the collar of her jacket in discomfort. She stopped her fidgeting and stood up straight, lifting her chin and giving her reflect in the mirror a narrowed stare. Hands ran up her back and up onto her shoulders, Leliana's face appears over her shoulder with a coy smirk.

"Trying to impress someone, Seeker?" Leliana's hands leave Cassandra's shoulders and come down to fix the gold sash around her body. "You look very dashing."

"Do you think Celina will think the same?" Cassandra asked, relaxing as Leliana ran her hands over Cassandra's sides.

"Of course!" Josephine comes around Cassandra's other side to stand in front of the taller woman. She fixes the collar Cassandra had been messing with only a few seconds ago. "Have you seen her look upon you while you train? She looks like she wants to eat you."

Leliana chuckles as she comes to stand beside Josephine. "Indeed she does. Maybe tonight we should ask her."

Cassandra goes to fidget with her sash but Josephine smacks her hand away. "Tonight? Don't you think that's a bit...inappropriate? We're trying to stop an assassinate."

Leliana looks to Josephine for support, but Josephine simply shrugs her shoulders. "Cassandra has a point, we should wait until the danger is no more."

"I guess so," Leliana said with a sigh. "It's not like any of us could muster up the courage to ask her anyways."

"Why do you say that? I'm sure I could do it," Cassandra said.

Josephine smiles softly and lay her hands on Cassandra's shoulders. "Oh honey, the last time you tried you choked on your own tongue and then ran away saying you needed to punch Varric."

Cassandra's cheeks turn a dark red and she looks down in embarrassment. "I panicked! And what about you? When you tried you couldn't stop stuttering and spilled wine on her."

"I'll admit that I had trouble speaking to her," Josephine said. She runs her hands down the front of her dress. "But at least I wasn't like Leliana."

"Excuse me?!" Leliana gasps. "I'm the smoothest woman here. Did I not charm you and Cassandra quite easily?"

"You sent her a bouquet of lavenders which we quickly learned she was allergic to."

"...Okay it wasn't mine finest moment, but how was I suppose to know she was allergic?!"

"You're the spymaster, it's your job to know these things!" Cassandra said

A soft knock at the door quiets them down as it slowly opens a bit. "Is everyone dressed?" A soothing, cold voice asks, the person not yet entering the room.

Cassandra stiffens up at the familiar voice. "Yes, you can come in."

A young woman, somewhere in her twenties, walks in silently and closes the door with a soft click. She stays at the door, her posture uncomfortably straight with her arms behind her back, a pose that reminds Cassandra of a Knight-Captain. The young woman wore a suit much like Cassandra's, but the suit was pale gold with black accents instead of black with gold; there were even a few military medals hanging from her breast. The young woman gives them all a small smile as she takes a few steps forward.

"By the Maker, it seems you all will be outshining me tonight. I look like horse shit compared to you three," Celina said, the tiniest chuckle leaving her lips.

"Don't say that, Inquisitor! I think you look quite handsome," Josephine said as she goes up to Celina.

Celina chuckles again, louder this time, she reaches out and pats Josephine's cheek gently. "I was jesting, ambassador. But honestly, how do I look? Cullen thought the medals would add a more respectable aspect to the whole outfit."

Cassandra approaches stiffly to get a better look at the medals, and she raises a brow in surprise noting one that gives Celina a lieutenant rank. "Are these actually yours?"

"Cassandra," Josephine hisses, smacking Cassandra's arm.

"They are," Celina said, puffing out her chest with pride. "I got the lieutenant rank just before I left to join the Templar Order. But I didn't come here to talk about my military days. I wanted to see if you three are all done, and tell you that we are readying to leave very soon."

Leliana finally joins them, coming up to stand between Josephine and Cassandra. "We're just finishing up, Inquisitor, you can go ahead and tell the others."

Celina nods, her face becoming stoic, but they could hear the smile in Celina's voice. "Alright, but don't you ladies get distracted with each other."

"We don't make any promises," Leliana said, grinning as Josephine and Cassandra jump and yelp from her pinching their butts.

Celina's stoic expression breaks only for a moment with a shake of her head and smile. She quickly schools her face, turns sharply on her heels, and walks out of the room.

~

Gaspard must admit he regretted never asking Ambassador Montilyet more about the Inquisitor. He knew little to nothing of the woman, actually no one knew anything about her only that she was a woman and human. Gaspard shifted in place waiting by the fountain in the courtyard; the gates opening up and a large group of women and men stepped through. The Inquisition, Gaspard stands up straighter as the leading woman walks right up to him.

"Ah, you must be the famed Inquisitor." Gaspard prayed to the Maker he was right.

The woman wore a featureless, red mask that showed only her left, blazing green eye; her long-black hair styled into curls and twisted into an elegant knot onto of her head. "Indeed I am, and you are Grand Duke Gaspard de Chalons. It's a pleasure meeting you again." Her voice, Gaspard swears he has heard it before.

Gaspard frowns as he shakes the Inquisitor's hand. "We've met before?"

"A long time ago, before I became anyone important," the Inquisitor said before letting go of his hand. "If it's alright with you I would like to look around, maybe speak with a few people before joining the party."

"Of course, please take your time, I shall wait for you inside," Gaspard said almost eagerly.

Gaspard walked away with hurried steps, his mind racing with the Inquisitor's words. He couldn't think of anyone like the Inquisitor expect for his good friend Celina. "But she died at the Conclave." He shakes his head trying to clear his mind; he had more important things to be concerned with, like the peace talks with his dear cousin.

~

"Now presenting; Lady Inquisitor Celina Robert Trevelyan the fourth. And accompanying her..."

Celina bowed at the waist before walking across the dance floor to Celene, she could hear gasps echo throughout the crowd and see Gaspard's mouth wide open. As she stops beside him she leans over and whispers to him. "You may want to close your mouth, my friend, the people may think you're trying to catch flies."

"You're alive," Gaspard breaths out.

Celina chuckles lowly, bowing once again to Celene. "It's a pleasure to meet you, your Grace."

"The pleasure is all mine, Inquisitor. Tell me, how do you find Halamshiral?"

"I cannot find the right words to describe its beauty, it's truly an honor to be here," Celina said, her mask hiding the grin she wore. She feels a tug at her sleeve, and she looks over at Gaspard and his thin smile. "Once again it was a pleasure meeting you, your Grace, we shall talk later."

Celene nods in understanding and quickly dismisses them. Gaspard has taken a grip of her wrist now and is dragging her off to one of the many balconies; he didn't notice a group trying to push through the crowd toward him and Celina, nor the three women following closely behind. The moment they are out on the balcony Gaspard wipes around and pulls Celina into a tight hug, practically squeezing the air out of her lungs.

"I ah..see you have missed me," Celina wheezes, "but please, Gaspard, I'm having a hard time breathing."

Gaspard releases Celina just as Cassandra appears in the doorway with Josephine and Leliana. "Inquisitor, is everything alright?"

Celina chuckles slightly turning toward the three women. "Everything is fine, Gaspard and I are good friends. He had thought I died at the Conclave, so you can imagine his joy at finding out I'm well and alive."

Gaspard lightly punches her shoulder. "You should have send me a letter Celina, I had mourned you."

"I'm sorry my dear friend, but Leliana thought it best I kept quiet so my enemies didn't go after my family and friends," Celina said.

Leliana suddenly appears at Celina's right side standing close enough for their shoulders to brush. "But it seems that doesn't matter anymore. Inquisitor, we should return to the party before the court grows upset at your disappearance."

"The court can wait," a choked up voice speaks up behind them.

Celina whips around immediately when hearing the voice, her eye widening at the sight that greeted her. A group of women and one man blocked the balcony doorway, all of them either openly sobbing, or holding back tears to speak. "Mom, mother, everyone...What are you all doing here?" Celina asks as she reached up and removed her mask.

Silent tears ran down Celina's left cheek; and her family sobbed even harder at seeing her familiar sun-kissed face, but four jagged scars ran deeply down the right side of her face, her right eye pure white. Celina lets out a weak laugh as she walks up to her family. "Come now, n-no need for tears. I-I know it looks bad, but they're good scars, I got them from saving a friend. And you know me, selflessly giving up myself because I'm made of iron."

Then before everyone Celina crumbles to her knees, burying her face into her hand as she breaks down into shaking sobs. Josephine and Leliana had started to move toward Celina, but they were beaten by the sudden appearance of an older, smaller woman. The woman takes Celina into her arms as if she was a little girl again as the rest of Celina's family gather around her.

"It's okay, little dragonfly, everything will be alright," Lucille whispers.

~

"I'm sorry you saw me like that," Celina said as she kicks at the ground with the heel of her boot. Her mask was back on, most of her family had gone off to enjoy the party while her two mothers and aunt stayed. Gaspard had left to get a drink, but said he would return. "I hate crying."

"Oh not this again," Dina said with a roll of her eyes. "You're twenty-seven with the world on your shoulders, you're allowed to cry, honey."

Celina shakes her head. "I have to stay strong in front of my people. They need someone to lean on when they can't stand on their own."

Lucille scoffs. "And if you need someone to lean on?"

"...That's what dark corners are for," Celina said, grinning at the disapproving glares her mothers and aunt gave her. "Enough about my bad habits, I would like the most three important ladies in my life meet the other three. Mom, mother, aunt Lucille; meet Leliana, Josephine, and Cassandra."

Cassandra stiffens up, her hand quickly reaching out to take Josephine's to calm herself. Josephine smiles up at Cassandra and gives Cassandra's hand a slight squeeze. "It's lovely to meet the Inquisitor's family, more importantly her parents-eh, Lady and Lady Trevelyan," Josephine said with a bright smile.

"Please, call me Claire, my wife and dear sister-in-law are the only true nobles here. I'm just a rat dressed up in a nice suit," Claire said, a thick Orlesian accent hanging onto her every word.

A sharp elbow is delivered to Claire's ribs, causing the air in her lungs to leave as a wheeze. "What my wife was trying to say is that the whole title stuff gets confusing when there are four Lady Trevelyans presence so just call us by our first names. I'm Sophie by the way, pardon my manners."

Leliana takes a step forward and holds out a hand to Claire. "I've heard much about you two, as Celina's spymaster I've made myself very familiar with her family members."

Claire takes Leliana's hand. "Sister Nightingale, it's an honor to meet such a bard like yourself. I was a bard myself back in my youth, a good one too, but then I fell in love and got married into money."

"Oh honey." Sophie's elbow digs back into Claire's ribs causing the taller woman to grunt in discomfort. "Don't talk about such things in public."

"Yes darling, sorry darling," Claire grunts.

Celina chuckles softly, a small smile on her lips as she watched her parents. She catches movement from the corner of her eye and she looks over to see Gaspard walking up with a bottle in hand. He comes in close to whisper in her ear, the smell of ale strong on his breath.

"There are some ladies wishing to speak with you," Gaspard said, a familiar teasing smile on his lips.

"I'm not interested in a fling, or an affair," Celina whispers. "Did they say why they want to speak with me?"

"Besides the fact it'll gain you favor with the court? I don't know," Gaspard shrugged his shoulders, taking a step back from Celina. "But I would go now, before they grow impatience."

Celina pushes off of the wall giving Gaspard a small nod. "Thank you, I'll go right now."

Gaspard takes her hand for a moment, squeezing it gently before letting go and disappearing into the crowd. Celina turns toward her family and friends, and she jolts with surprise seeing their attention focused on her.

"Is there something you want to tell us?" Lucille questions with a raised eyebrow.

"As much as I would love to talk more with you. I must go, I'm needed else where," Celina said.

Josephine smiles in understanding. "It's alright Inquisitor, the demands of the court can't be ignored, even if you want to."

Celina chuckles muttering something under her breath as she walks away. Josephine watches as Celina is immediately caught by the some of the many women of the court. Josephine turns to Cassandra and Leliana with a wary sigh and words on her tongue, but she finds herself goes still and silent when she sees only one of her lovers.

"Where is Leliana?"

Cassandra looks startled as she too just notices the missing redhead. "She was here just a minute ago, she couldn't have gotten far."

~

Leliana stalked through the crowd with ease, slipping past and between people like a gentle breeze, and her eyes never strayed from Celina. Celina was surrounded by a large number of women, and the sight causes Leliana's stomach to knot up. Leliana had faith Celina could take care of herself, but that doesn't stop Leliana's protective side from kicking in. Leliana moves quickly, one moment a few feet away and then suddenly she's at Celina's side, standing in her familiar spot at Celina's blind spot.

Some of the ladies gasp and take a step back in surprise, alerting Celina to Leliana's presence; Celina turns around, the corner of her eye crinkling with a hidden smile. "Leliana, I should have known you weren't far behind me."

"Well of course, you can't escape your shadow," Leliana said, whispering so only Celina heard her.

Celina chuckles as she holds out her hand, and Leliana eagerly takes it, Celina turns back around. "Now, weren't you telling my about your nephew, Lady Abel?"

"Oh um," Lady Abel's eyes drift down to their entangle hands before looking back up at Celina. "I was, but I um-I just remembered I had to go speak with someone." Lady Abel curtsy and quickly walks away.

Leliana allowed herself a small-smug smirk as she leans against Celina's shoulder. "These ladies are trying to set you up?"

Celina slightly nods. "Are you sure you want to go through this with me?"

"How about we do something fun?" Leliana purrs in Celina's ear before pulling away; and with her hand still in Celina's she starts to tug Celina toward the dance floor. "Care to dance with me?"

"I-I'm not that great of a dancer," Celina meekly admits. "I'll embarrass us."

Leliana giggles. "No you won't, just follow my lead."

They step out onto the dance floor, joining other couples. Leliana takes Celina's left hand, places it on her shoulder, and takes Celina's other hand in hers; she places her left hand on Celina's hip. Celina looks around, Leliana pinches Celina causing her to look back at Leliana.

"Keep your eyes on me, and don't look at your feet," Leliana whispers as the room quiets down.

"I don't want to step on your toes," Celina mumbles.

"Stop worrying and just enjoy yourself," Leliana said.

The small band starts to play. Celina finds herself instantly being swipe away.

~

"Oh Josie! Look, look! The inquisitor is dancing!" Yvette said excitedly staring down at the dance floor.

Josephine frowns as she pauses in her conversion with Cassandra, she looks down at the dance floor, and suddenly she can't breath. The skirt of Leliana's dress fans outward as Celina twirls her, the glass bead on the pale purple fabric glittering prettily from the light of the lamps. Celina pulls Leliana close again, and Leliana takes back control of their dance. Even though Celina's foot work wasn't the best and her posture is terrible; Leliana and her still moved beautifully across the floor.

"By the Maker," Cassandra whispers from beside Josephine, she too watching their lover and the Inquisitor.

"Oh look at them! They make such a beautiful couple!" Yvette said. "Don't you agree, Josie?"

"Yes," Josephine said breathless.

The dance ends with Leliana dipping Celina, the song coming to a close, and everyone clapping even Josephine and Cassandra. Leliana curtsy and Celina bows, they then link arms and leave the dance floor. Josephine takes Cassandra's hand and drags her over to Celina and Leliana.

Leliana grins slightly seeing Josephine and Cassandra approaching. "Did you two like the performance?"

Josephine grabs Leliana's free hand. "Inquisitor pardon us, but we must speak with Leliana. In private."

"Oh, alright then." Celina frowns as she lets go of Leliana and steps away. "But return her quickly, I enjoy her company far too much."

~

"What are you doing?" Josephine questions Leliana the moment Cassandra closes the doors to the balcony. "I thought we agree if we court her we would do it together."

"It was just a dance, Josie," Leliana said, "it's not like I was asking for her hand in marriage."

Cassandra steps up clearing her throat. "We understand that, Leli, but you must notice that Celina is becoming quite attach to you."

Leliana raises an eyebrow. "Is she not the same way with you, Cassandra? She takes you whenever she leaves Skyhold, even if it's only for a few hours. Then you, Josie, doesn't she sit down with you and talk with you about your day? Doesn't she give you flowers and chocolates? Doesn't she help you...us...doesn't she help us with our problems?"

They all go silent as a thought creeps into their minds. "Celina actually spends a lot of time with each of us," Josephine said.

"You don't think she has-"

"A crush on all three of you?"

They whip around to see Celina closing the door, mask removed and giving them a small smile. "It took you ladies long enough to figure it out," Celina said with a slight chuckle.


	16. Lingering Touches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vivienne had planned on never admitting her feelings for Juliet, but it seems her patience has reached a limit.

There is something about Juliet that just draws the eye. Was it her warm smile? Her breathless charm? Her cleverness? The way she spoke, the way she commands a whole room-a whole nation to focus on her and her alone? Vivienne could go on for hours, truly, but she would spare herself anymore torture. Juliet's laughter rung out clear as a bell as she spoke with Dorian, jabbing at each other with sharp-witted humor.

Vivienne had hoped to avoid Juliet's usual rounds of merry making, but it would seem the Maker was not on her side today. She knew Juliet's route; the tavern came first with Iron Bull, Sera, and Cole, then Cassandra and Cullen, Varric and Josephine, Solas to Dorian and Dorian to Leliana, and finally Vivienne herself. Vivienne would never admit it aloud, but she went into hiding when Juliet comes looking. At Haven she would grit her teeth and bare Juliet's presence, but here in Skyhold she has many places to stay hidden.

Vivienne had planned on not dealing with her feelings for Juliet. It felt too wrong with her dear Bastien's death not too long ago; and the fact that this attract had started from the moment she saw Juliet made it worse. Vivienne found that a bit funny and ironic since she had also fallen in love with Bastien at first sight.

"The Maker works in mysterious ways," Vivienne mutters to herself.

"I must be going now, my handsome friend, I still have others to visit," Juliet said.

"Are you sure? I do enjoy the compliments, and talking with you isn't so bad," Dorian said. Vivienne rolls her eyes she could hear the arrogant smirk in his voice.

Juliet still laughs though. "Oh I'm sure everyone throws you praise every single day. Have a good day Dorian."

"You too, Juliet."

Vivienne backed away as far as she could in her little corner, hiding her face with the book she had been reading. However, it was hard to hide in the dark while dressed like Vivienne, who wore a fine fitted robe of white-soft cotton. Juliet walked past without even a glance toward Vivienne, and her footsteps quickly disappear as she goes up to the rookery.

Vivienne lets out a sigh of relief. She closes the book she had been reading, and she leaves the library in search for another hiding place. Yellow eyes trailed after Vivienne's retreating form, an impish smirk spreading out across the person's lips as they seemly disappear from the shadows.

* * *

 

"Hello Inquisitor," Morrigan purrs, "I must say I do greatly enjoy it when you come to visit."

"You do?"

Vivienne grimaces as she watches from the stairs that lead up to the battlements. The setting sun cast an orange light over the empty garden, Morrigan and Juliet sitting on a bench their voices loud and clear with no one else around besides Vivienne.

"Indeed, I find your presence...welcoming. It's been a long time since I last found someone pleasant to speak with." Morrigan rests a hand on Juliet's knee, drawing small swirls with her thumb.

"Well, I'm glad to hear it. It seems most mages don't wish to speak with me." Juliet said.

"Shame, but I guess that means I get to have you more to myself." Morrigan presses herself against Juliet's side.

Vivienne couldn't watch anymore; she quickly walks down the stairs and across the garden toward them. Juliet smiles brightly when she sees Vivienne, she carefully parts from Morrigan and stands up.

"Vivienne, I had been looking for you. How are you?" Juliet asks, walking toward Vivienne and closing the gap between them.

Vivienne glares harshly at Morrigan as she speaks. "I'm fine, darling, but I wish to speak with you in the grand hall."

Juliet nods. "Of course, Vivienne." Juliet turns to Morrigan and gives her an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry Morrigan, but we'll have to speak at a later time."

Morrigan waves off Juliet's apology. "Worry not, dear Inquisitor, I just remembered I have some books I need to finish."

Vivienne loops her arm through Juliet's and leads her away from the garden and into the grand hall. Dinner was soon starting, many members of the Inquisition and nobles milled about, some turning their attention toward Juliet and Vivienne as the two women go up to the throne. Vivienne takes her arm away, grabs Juliet by the shoulders, and pushes her down onto the throne.

Juliet smiles in confusion. "Uh, Vivienne? What's going on?"

"No talking." Vivienne said as she leans down toward Juliet. Vivienne kisses Juliet on the lips, and gasps echo throughout the room; Vivienne slowly pulls away to see Juliet had closed her eyes, her lips slightly open. "You are so stupid, and I love you so much. I will be visiting your room tonight for a very long talk, but for now I wish to enjoy dinner and some wine with you."

Juliet's eyes had fluttered open, and she nods dumbly. "O-okay."

Vivienne smiles widely, kissing Juliet again and enjoying it for as long as she can without making it inappropriate in front of so many people. Vivienne slowly pulls away, trailing her fingertips against Juliet's jaw. She slowly steps back, turns on her heels, and walks off to her room with a smug smirk on her face.


	17. Singing in the Dark

Leliana paused at the top of the stairs, a frown slowly forming on her face as she hears a faint sound. It was late at night to the point where no one should be awake, expect for spymasters who are haunted by nightmares; yet there was a constant noise bellowing up from the lowest level of Skyhold. A crack of thunder from the raging storm outside was muffled by the thick stone walls, but it was still loud enough to drown out the sound for only a moment. However, once the thunder had calmed, the sound was still there.

Leliana took the stairs one step at a time, her entire body tense and her hand kept near the dagger that rested on her hip. There had been complaints floating about from the kitchen staff that sometimes on late nights of cleaning they would hear someone singing, but when they went looking for said person the singing would stop and no one there. Leliana didn't believe in ghosts, spirits that linger in the mortal realm, so she had just chalked it up to Sera playing one of her pranks then. However, now as she stops at the bottom of the stairs the noise was clearly a voice-a haunting voice singing a song full of sorrow.

It was coming from that tiny room full of books; Leliana had planned on making that little room hers, but her duties took up too much of her time. She makes her way over to the room keeping her pace slow and her footsteps quiet; the haunting song growing louder as she drew in closer. The door was already cracked open a bit, and as Leliana pushes it open just a bit more it creaks on rusty hinges; the mysterious singer didn't seem to hear as they kept on with their song. Leliana opens it wide enough for her to slip in, and then she shuts the door softly behind her.

There sitting in the large armchair with her eyes closed was Inquisitor Asar. The candles that were lit around the room cast a warm glow against her ashen skin, the metal tips on her large horns reflecting the light. She seemly hasn't picked up on Leliana's presence; which Leliana was thankful for. Asar's singing was deep like rumbling thunder, yet beautiful even though the song was a terrible tale of two lovers parted by death. Asar's voice softens slowly as the song comes closer to an end.

"I'm surprised, Inquisitor, you are quite the songbird."

Asar's singing comes to an immediate stop from a crack in her voice; her eyes fly open and her head snaps toward Leliana. "Leliana! What are you-shouldn't you be in bed?"

Leliana smirks at Asar as she walks up to her. "I could say the same for you, Inquisitor. So you are the ghost of Skyhold, you've scared many of the kitchen staff."

Asar's cheeks darken as she she tries to shy away behind a silver curtain of hair. "I honestly try not to sing when they're down here, but I guess my timing is very bad."

Leliana seats herself on the chair's armrest. "Your voice is beautiful, you would make a great bard."

"A bard like you, or an actual bard?"

"Why not both?"

Asar lets out a small hum. "Good point...I'd probably be very bad at playing the Game though."

Leliana chuckles softly, putting her arm around Asar's shoulders and slightly leaning on her. "I don't know about that. I have ears everywhere, Inquisitor, and I know quite a few Orlesian nobles would love to be under your boot."

Asar's cheeks turn a darker grey as she looks away and at the desk. "I find that hard to believe from the things they've whispered from behind my back."

"Many people lie to keep up appearances." Leliana leans closer her lips almost touching Asar's ear.

"I know...Maybe I wouldn't be so bad at the Game, but I have grown a distaste for lying. So I think I'll stick with just singing for now."

Leliana hums softly, her sharp eyes catching sight of the hairs on Asar's arm standing up with goosebumps. "Will you sing some more, for me?"

Asar slightly turns her head, a bright yellow eye just barely peeking from behind silver hair. "Will you join me? I've been dying to hear you sing from the moment I learned who you are."

"I...I'm afraid I can't Asar, I've lost my voice a long time ago." Leliana's voice is barely above a whisper.

"Why do we always play this game?" Asar fully turns her head now, their noses brushing together, and Leliana leans away from the touch. "See? You creep so close, but the moment I take a step forward you shy away. My heart is not an instrument, you can't pluck my heartstrings like the strings of a lute."

Asar suddenly rises up, she grabs onto Leliana's coat and pushes Leliana into the armchair; Asar places her hands against Leliana's sternum and leans in close. Leliana tries to lean away from Asar's touch, but she only finds herself being pressed into more by Asar.

"If you don't love me back just say it now so I am get over the pain now rather than later," Asar said.

Asar brows her head her hair coming down to shroud her face from the light of the candles; her eyes are closed tight as she waits for the words she's been dreading since the beginning of this dance. Asar knew it from the moment she saw Leliana; haunted by too many lost loves and burdened by her duties as the Left Hand. Leliana says she isn't the same woman as she was before the Blight, and Asar believed her-and yet she didn't; Asar can see it past those harden eyes. However, Asar knows that Leliana would say no in the end.

So lost in her thoughts Asar was startled out of her head by barely sung words. Asar feels her hair being pulled back, fingertips touching her chin and tilting her head up. Leliana is still singing lowly her voice sweet and beautiful, and Asar finds herself being draw in; and she is leaning in, and Leliana is also leaning in. Their noses brush again, but this time Leliana doesn't pull back instead she tilts her head as she closes the gap; their lips meet for only a second, Leliana breaks the contact with a shaky breath. Asar feels bitterness build up in her chest and it's a disgusting taste on her tongue, she goes to move but she's stopped by gentle hands being placed on her cheeks. Asar can't get out a noise of surprise as Leliana presses a hard kiss onto her lips.

Leliana slowly pulls away, a weak smile on her face. "I didn't shy from you because I don't love you, I shied away because I was afraid of loving you."

"Was?" Asar is breathless, her eyes wide and shiny.

Leliana's smile grows a bit stronger as she chuckles lowly. "You've survived some impossible situations, maybe I've finally got lucky and found myself a woman who can kill a god."

Asar grins widely revealing her sharp teeth. "I've been told I'm a hard woman to kill so yeah, it's probably gonna take more than some Blighted mage and a dead dragon."


	18. Thick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jen isn't the brightest.

"Now presenting Grand Duke Gaspard de Chalons. And accompanying him...Lady Inquisitor Jennifer Marcus Trevelyan the third, Herald of Andraste."

Celene watched with wide eyes as the most ungraceful woman she has never seen walks across the dance floor and up to her; it was hard to even call the Inquisitor a woman! The Inquisitor was dressed in a handsome suit of black velvet and red silk, but her hair was a wild mess of short-black locks; sun-kissed skin and a handsome face covered in freckles. Her eyes black like ink. One of the Inquisitor's advisors clears her throat when Jennifer doesn't immediately bow to Celene.

"Huh? Oh, right." Jennifer gives a surprisingly formal bow at the waist. "Good day your uh Grace."

It was ridiculous how relaxed and comfortable the Inquisitor stood in her embarrassment, seemly not caring at all how unprofessional she holds herself before the court of Orlais. It's a miracle the Inquisition has not fallen under this woman's rule. And yet, Celene was drawn in by that confident smirk.

"Good day to you too, Inquisitor. Tell me, how do you find Halamshiral? Is it to your liking?"

"Oh, uh hm...I guess? I mean, it's a lot nicer than the usual Orlais city so yeah...I like it...You got some really pretty flowers here." Jennifer shrugs her shoulders. "Uh, it was lovely speaking with you, but I'll take my leave now."

Celene blinks a few times in awe as Jennifer casually dismissed herself from Celene's presence. She should be angry, spit raging and blinding fury, but she wasn't. Instead she found her eyes following Jennifer's large figure through the crowd of nobles. Celene wished to know more about this rude, ungraceful, gorgeous woman. She had to speak with Briala immediately.

* * *

Even if she didn't have heighten hearing Briala could probably hear all this fighting from the ballroom. Honestly, she thought the Inquisition would be better than this; didn't they teach their Inquisitor the Game? Briala shook her head as she pulled out a knife readying herself near the doorway.

There was footsteps running toward her, some man babbling in Orlesian. "Non, non non non NON!!" Briala was just about to throw her knife as the jester dressed man just appeared in the doorway, but a looming shadow behind the man froze her hand.

Metal fingers wrapped around the man's throat, cutting off his words and air. The assassin was pulled back and thrown down onto the floor, an armored boot slamming down onto his chest; the assassin tried to cry out for mercy, but a blade quickly silenced him.

In the moonlight, covered from head to toe in shining, silver armor and blood, Jennifer Trevelyan looked like a goddess of war. Jennifer pulled her greatsword from the assassin's throat, and her dark eyes are instantly on Briala.

"Oh. I know you. Celene's rabbit."

"Excuse me?!" Briala bristles and she's tempted to put her knife in Jennifer's eye now.

Jennifer rolls her eyes as she stepped off of the assassin and toward Briala. "I didn't mean it that way, I ain't racist. Rabbits are cute, you're cute, that's all. But if you dislike it so much I'll stick with your name. Anyway, what brings you here, little thing?"

Briala ignores what Jennifer just called her and walked pass her; she frowns seeing none of the Inquisitor's companions. "Did you...come here alone?"

"Yeah, I needed people to make excuses for my disappearance." Briala turns back to Jennifer and sees she had pulled a rag from somewhere and was clearing her blade.

Briala passed _a lot_ of bodies on her way here, and here the Inquisitor stood telling her she killed all of them by herself. "You are a lot...stronger than the stories say."

Jennifer slightly tilts her head to the right. "Really? Huh, Leliana should fix that." Jennifer mutters. She sheathed the greatsword on her back, and then tried her best to clean the blood off her armor. "Well, I can't stay. Party to get back to and all that, pretty empress to save."

"Empress to...wait, Celene is in danger?" Briala grabs onto Jennifer's hand.

"You're the spy, you should already know this." Jennifer looks down at Briala. "It seems like I'm doing a better job than you at keeping her safe, and you're her lover. How sad."

Briala snarls, and without warning she uses all of her weight to push Jennifer to the floor. Jennifer hits the floor with a loud clanging of metal, and Briala quickly sits on top of her, pulls out her knife, and holds it close to Jennifer's neck. "How dare you! I love Celene and I will protect her with my life! I don't know what she sees in you..."

Jennifer raises an eyebrow. "Was I insulting your love for her? I was simply saying you're bad at what you do even though your lover's life is in danger. I never questioned your love for her." Jennifer sits up, either not caring or ignoring the blade still held to her throat. She places a hand on Briala's lower back. "I'm here to help, trying to stop Orlais from falling into chaos. Keep an eye on Lady Florianne. Gaspard isn't the type for cloak and dagger."

"Wha-ah!" Briala squeaks as Jennifer suddenly stands up, Briala wraps her legs around Jennifer's hips without thought, and Jennifer holds onto her.

The sight of Briala wrapped around a fully armored Inquisitor with a knife still held to her throat would have been an odd thing to see indeed. Briala quickly separated herself from Jennifer, a heavy heat in her cheeks. Briala opens her mouth to say something, but Jennifer's voice rings out.

"Go back to the party, and don't tell Celene she's in danger, I don't want her to get into a panic. Keep Florianne away from Celene, I don't care how you do it; dance with Celene, take her for a walk, by the Maker even take her to bed for a quick rut. As long as Florianne isn't near her, I don't care."

"A-a-a rut?! Do you have to be so crude? It's called love making." Briala snarls.

"Sure, when it's nice, slow, and private. I'm talking about taking her to a dark corner and fucking her in hopes someone will hear."

"Wh-wh-what?!"

Jennifer chuckles, a low rumble that's pleasant to the ears. "I'm just messing with you, don't do that...Unless if you're into that kind of thing."

"No!"

"I thought so."

Briala huffs and she stomps toward the doorway as she talks. "Just do whatever you have to do! I will keep Celene busy and away from Florianne, but do not take too long, Inquisitor. Celene is smart, it won't take her too long to figure out what I am doing."

A grin slowly stretchs across Jennifer's lips, which Briala of course doesn't notice with her back turned. "She can't think if you're fucking her."

"Inquisitor!"

* * *

"What is Briala doing?" Jennifer snarls softly. She had finally lost Celene and Briala by ducking down and rushing out onto a balcony; Celene seemed like she just didn't want to let Jennifer out her sight. Jennifer knew the Orlesian women have taken a interest in her, they act like she couldn't hear their whispered lust; but Celene's attention seemed to be more on the innocent side, probably just after political gain. However, with Celene chasing after her it was making her job of finding the assassin a lot harder.

"Inquisitor?"

Jennifer almost went for the railing of the balcony when she heard the Orlesian accent, but she calmed down when she realized it was Leliana and not Celene. "Thank the Maker, what do you need, Leli?"

"Nothing, I came to see what was wrong with you." Leliana walks up to Jennifer. "A problem with the Empress's attention?"

"Of course! She's making it impossible to work," Jennifer snarls, "I told Briala to keep Celene busy, but that didn't mean to bring Celene to me!"

Leliana giggles, and giggles even more when Jennifer glares at her. "I'm sorry, Jen, I don't mean to laugh at your misfortune. Is there anyway I could help you?"

Jennifer's face softens into a small smile. "Yeah, keep Celene off my back as I slip away. Florianne said some interesting things to me when we danced, I really think she's our assassin, but I just want to make sure before I go after her."

"It will be done, Inquisitor, are you taking anyone with you?"

"No, it's for the best only I disappear. If anyone asks just say I had a bit too much to drink, it's no secret I'm a drunk."

Leliana nods. "Don't worry, I'll spread the news. Have fun, Jen." Leliana turns on her heels and walks off to find Celene. "I know I'm about to have some fun." Leliana whispers to herself.

* * *

"And you should see the Inquisitor as she trains." Leliana holds back a smirk at seeing the almost dreamily look on both Briala's and Celene's face. "Covered in sweat, panting heavily. She is a sight to behold, no? I prefer her in a nice suit and tamed hair, but I could not deny her wild looks can make any woman weak in the knees."

Leliana lets a slight smirk slip at hearing Celene sigh; Leliana opens her mouth to continue, but someone clears their throat from behind her. Florianne stood there, a stormy look in her eyes. "I believe it is time that you made your speech, dear cousin."

"Of course, excuse me, Sister Leliana, I enjoyed hearing these tales of the Inquisitor but duty calls. Maybe you can regale me more of them after." Celene stood up from her seat, Briala following her.

"I'm glad I could entertain you in the Inquisitor's absent, but I'm sure if you asked Jennifer herself she would tell you more about herself."

"I wouldn't bother," Florianne said, "I don't think the Inquisitor will be returning for the rest of the night."

Celene frowns, but she ignores the comment and walks off to address the court; Briala following in her shadow. Celene looked over the ballroom, giving the court time to quiet down so she may speak, but also searching for a head of wild hair. Celene steeled herself to let none of her disappoint to show through when she didn't spot Jennifer. Florianne and Gaspard were gathered on the small platform down on the dance floor. She opened her mouth to start her speech, but then a strong-confident voice cuts through.

"We owe the court one more show, your Grace."

Gasps travel through the room as Jennifer walks across from the other side of the dance floor; sweat and blood dripping down her face, her silver armor covered in blood and tarnished with burn marks. Florianne goes absolutely pale.

Florianne turns around to face Jennifer. "Inquisitor."

"The eyes of every noble in the Empire are upon us, your Grace. Remember to smile." Jennifer snarls with a vicious grin. She walks up the stairs to join Florianne and Gaspard. "This is your party. You wouldn't want them to think you had lost control."

"Who would not be delighted to speak with you, Inquisitor?" Florianne said, even though she was backing away from Jennifer.

Jennifer tilted her head to the side, a her grin growing even more deadly. "I seem to recall you saying, "all I needed was to keep you out of the ballroom long enough to strike."" Jennifer brings her arms behind her back and she slowly starts to circle Florianne. "When your archers failed to kill me in the garden, I feared you wouldn't save me this last dance."

Even more gasps, and now whispers started up. Celene's eyes widen, and she feels Briala's hand slip into hers.

"It's so easy to lose your good graces. You even framed your brother for the murder of a council emissary. Which was, by the way, a stupid thing to do; even I know Gaspard would never do a thing like that. Nonetheless, it was an ambitious plan. Celene, Gaspard, the entire Council of Heralds...all your enemies under one roof."

Florianne lets out a nervous laugh, stepping back even more as Jennifer had drew closer as she spoke. "This is very entertaining, but you do not imagine anyone believes your wild stories? You are a drunk-crude, sloppy, and rude. You have shown little respect to anyone of the court! Why would they believe you?"

"That will be a matter for a judge to decide, cousin." Celene said, her voice like ice.

Florianne quickly looks to Gaspard. "Gaspard? You cannot believe this! You know I would never..." Gaspard shakes his head as he steps and turns away up to the stairs, two guards passing by him and toward Florianne. "Gaspard?" Florianne looks from the guards toward Jennifer, back and fourth as she backs away from the guards.

Jennifer reaches out, placing her strong hand upon Florianne's shoulder, and pushing her into the guards' arms. "You lost this fight ages ago, your Grace. You're just the last to find out."

* * *

Jennifer sighs as she falls first face onto the large bed, her body aching from all the fighting and dancing she had today. Now she was clean and dressed in a sleeveless tunic and cotton pants; Celene kindly giving the Inquisition members rooms to sleep in for the night. Jennifer was just about ready to fall asleep, her eyes fluttering close. A knock at the door snaps them back open.

Jennifer groans, she had no desire to get up. "Come in!" She hears the door open. "I swear by the Maker, Leli, you never let me...oh." Jennifer turned around onto her back only to see Celene and Briala standing at the foot of her bed. "Celene, Briala uh...what can I do for you?"

"Nothing, we simply wish to personally thank you for saving my life, and the life of many others." Celene said, a big-warm smile on her lips.

"Oh uh yeah, sure, no trouble. It's kind of my duty to keep the peace, and I think keeping the Empress of Orlais alive is a good way to do that." Jennifer sits up, her back resting against the headboard of the bed. "Not to sound rude or anything, but I'm real tired and if that was everything, I liked to go to bed."

Briala comes around to the side of the bed to stand closer to Jennifer, she places a hand on Jennifer's collar bone, and leans in and kisses Jennifer on the lips. Jennifer quickly pulls away, her eyes shooting between Briala and Celene. "Uh, am I missing something here? I'm pretty sure you two are fucking."

Briala sighs heavily, closing her eyes and pinching the bridge of her nose. "Must you always be so crude?"

Celene just giggles. "Well, you're not wrong, Inquisitor, but it seems you haven't picked up on our hints."

"Hints...oh, so you guys are looking for a threesome with me? I guess I'm okay with that, but I'm really not feeling up for-"

"Maker's breath! One moment you are heroic, the next you are a pig! We like you! As in we are looking for more than one night with you!"

"...Oh. Why didn't you say so sooner? Come on, you can join me for the night." Jennifer pats the spaces on either side of her. "But I must warn you, I've been told I snore."

Briala and Celene blink at Jennifer in surprise. "Wait, that's it? You like us too?" Briala questions.

Jennifer shrugs her shoulders as she wiggles under the covers. "Sure, you two ain't bad looking, seem pretty nice. I like your fire." Jennifer grins at Briala. "Only one other woman has ever sat on top of me with a blade to throat and survived. She's my spymaster, and we've ended up fucking, though there's nothing serious between us. You two are more lucky."

Celene walks over to the other side of the bed, moves back the covers, and gets in the bed. "Are you just going to stand there, Briala?"

"You're...you're going along with this?"

"Why not? She's willing to give this a try." Celene wraps an arm around Jennifer's waist. "Merci, ma petite amie."

Jennifer hums, her eyes already closed and drifting off to sleep. Briala sighs as she crawls into bed too, she was about to turn around so her back was to Jennifer, but a hand on her waist stopped her. Briala looks and sees Jennifer's eyes half-lidded; Jennifer pulls Briala closer to her body, leans down, and kisses her roughly. Jennifer pulls away just as Briala tried to deepen the kiss.

"Night, bunny."

"...Don't call me that."


	19. I Swear

Diana growls lowly as she slipped through the crowd. She found Vivienne easily, always keeping an eye out for the older mage; she slide up to Vivienne looping her arm through Vivienne's. Vivienne was never startled by her appearing from thin-air, Diana was pretty much Vivienne's shadow at this point.

"Hello darling, enjoying the party so far?" Diana rolled her eyes, Vivienne could feel the tension in Diana's shoulders.

"No, that Minister Bellise has been watching me all night. I hate it." Diana grumbles, burrowing herself against Vivienne's side.

Vivienne chuckles. "Do you wish for me to talk with her?"

"No, I just wish for her to leave me be." Diana spares a quick greeting to a nobleman. "I also wish to be back at Skyhold, all of this perfume is starting to give me a headache."

Vivienne chuckles again, rolling her eyes as she guided Diana toward one of the balconies. "I'm guessing you do prefer the smell of Andraste's Grace and mountain air."

Diana grins, she took note of red hair and a purple dress from the corner of her eye. "I wish she was my soulmate, but at last, her heart belongs to another. Lucky bastard."

"Which reminds me, weren't you suppose to marry Minister Bellise?" Vivienne remembered it spoken about a few times back in the summers when she visited Diana's aunt Lucille.

"Ugh, don't remind me. I guess that's why she's been staring all night, fucking creep." Diana takes a deep breath of the fresh night air as they stepped out onto the balcony. "I will not step a foot near that woman, I escaped her once and I shall keep avoiding her."

Vivienne raises an eyebrow. "But don't you think that a bit strange? Your parents love you to death, do you really think they would force you to marry someone who isn't your soulmate?"

Diana walks over to the railing and leans against it, her head bows and she rubs the toe of her shoe against the floor. "I thought about it." Dianna pulls back the sleeve of her jacket and shirt to look at the small tattoo of a crystal grace on her wrist. "But I don't wish to get my hopes up...but they did look through so many suitors...argh! Now you got me thinking! Fuck! What if I've messed up? What if she really is my soulmate?!"

"Why not ask her?"

"Because I'll look like an idiot, avoiding my soulmate this whole time!"

"Well that's your fault and no one else's, you must face the music at some point." Vivienne smirks slightly at Diana's pinched expression.

"I don't wanna look like an ass," Diana grumbles.

"Too late for that darling," Vivienne glances over her shoulder. "I think someone is here to speak with you."

Diana leans to the side to see around Vivienne, she goes absolutely pale seeing Minister Bellise standing in the doorway of the balcony. Vivienne walks toward the doorway with a sly smirk. "I shall give you two some privacy."

"Vivienne!" Diana hisses, but the mage ignores her and leaves without a word or glance back at her. "Bitch!"

Bellise clears her throat, and Diana stands up straight with too much tension in her shoulders and spine. "Minister Bellise."

"Please, Diana, I believe we have no reason to use such formalities." Bellise's was a husky purr that caused shivers down Diana's spine.

"I-I guess so, but I don't know your name." Diana mumbles as she backs up as Bellise steps forward, her lower back bumps into the cold stone of the railing.

"Gabrielle, it's a pleasure to finally meet my fiancee."

Diana stares down at the floor, a heavy heat burning her cheeks. "I didn't agree to be married to you."

Gabrielle was only a foot away now. "No, you didn't, but the fates decided that for us." Diana catches movement and she looks up to see Gabrielle hold out her arm, she pulls down the sleeve of her dress to reveal the crystal grace on her wrist.

Diana's eyes almost bungle out of her eyes. "This whole fucking time..."

"Your parents said you were always a bit rash, but I don't mind, I found it a bit funny." Gabrielle reaches up and removes her mask; she had a round face, cute little button nose and a pretty smile.

"I-I'm so sorry, if I had known-"

"It's quite already, Diana, as long as you swear not to run off no more."

Diana takes the few steps to close the space between them. "I swear I won't."

Gabrielle slips her hand into Diana's. "Is it alright if I kiss my future wife?"

Diana shrugs her shoulders. "I guess so."

Gabrielle leans up on as Diana leans down to meet her, as their lips touched neither of them noticed the glowing of their marks.


	20. Little Bird

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look, I know I'm supposed to be writing one-shots of ladies loving my female Inquisitors, but fuck it! I wanna write some ladies being gay for Leliana!

_"Come my weary Warden, place your head in my lap._  
_Come my weary Warden, rest until the night ends."_

Sera's ear twitched at the faint singing, even from here the voice was beautiful. She rose up from her spot upon the stone wall and made her way toward the garden.

 _"Come my weary Warden, don't listen to Its song._  
_Come my weary Warden, your Nightingale calls."_

The voice grew louder and louder as Sera drew closer. Sera crouched low once she was above the garden, she peeked over the stone to look down into the garden. Fiery red hair caught the moonlight, pale skin with an unearthly glow to it; Leliana slowly walked around the garden as she sung to the night sky.

 _"You fought with all your might, but now I think it's time for sleep._  
_Rest your burdens for me as I sing you to sleep._  
_When it's time for you to leave, just think of me."_

Sera wasn't sure but it looked like Leliana wiped at her cheek, as if brushing away a tear. The thought of the murderous spymaster actually crying was...weirdly heart-breaking; Sera hates the thought.

 _"Come my weary Warden, let me hold you._  
_Come my weary Warden, don't you cry too."_

 _"Come my weary Warden, it's time to let go._  
_Come my weary Warden, one more kiss before you go."_

Silence washes over the garden as Leliana finished her little song. Sera stayed for a few more moments, but Leliana simply stood there staring down at a bed of flowers; Sera sinks back into the darkness of the night and made her way quickly back to the tavern. She had an idea.

The next morning, too early for anyone to be awake, Leliana walks up the stairs into the rookery to a small surprise on her desk. A jar of honey with a note under it. Leliana wondered for a second as to who would leave this, but when she picked up the note and flipped it open she got her answer seeing Sera's unique writing and doodles.

_I heard you like honey. I can get you more whenever, just ask. Also here if you need a good ear and a shoulder._

There was little drawings of bees, flowers, nugs, and a single nightingale wearing a hood with the word murder wrote around it multiple times. Leliana shakes her head as she chuckles and folds the note close. She carefully tucked the note into one of the pockets inside of her jacket as she goes off in search for a bottle of Orlesian wine she kept hidden in the rookery.

* * *

The first time Lace Harding met the Nightingale she was absolutely terrified and in awe at once. It was after she helped the Inquisition find their way through the Hinterlands when she was approached by an elven woman going by the name Charter. "The Nightingale wishes to meet you," was all the woman said before disappearing into the darkness of the night. So, Lace Harding went to Haven with a heavy stone in her stomach the entire way.

She remembered standing out a large tent, the feeling of eyes watching her from everywhere as ravens flew high above with foreboding cries. She pulled at her leather jerkin as she tried to gather the courage to announce her presence, but before she could a voice from within called her to enter. Lace had always imagined the Nightingale to be a crazed woman with a hunger for murder in her eyes, ready to snap at any moment; how wrong she was.

The Nightingale stood with her back toward the flaps of the tent; immediately Lace's eyes were trailing over the form fitting jacket and chain-mail. Lace snapped her eyes upward when the Nightingale begun to turn around, and then Lace found herself unable to look away from pale blue eyes. Lace really wasn't expecting the Nightingale to be so gorgeous.

The Nightingale hummed, those sharp eyes studying her tiny figure. "So you are the shepherder girl who has been helping us." Even her voice was beautiful, her Orlesian accent adding more charm to her words.

Lace can't stop the warmth that floods her cheeks; she had forgotten she was taking the sheep home when she came about the Inquisition soldiers. "I am, my name is Lac-"

"Lace Harding. My scouts say you've been a great help in the Hinterlands, they also say you wish to join the Inquisition." The Nightingale stepped closer, the slight movement making Lace twitch.

"I-I do, is that why I am here?"

"Of course, I always personally meet with my recruits." The Nightingale was suddenly at her side placing a hand upon Lace's shoulder. "Being a scout seems to be working well for you, Lace...Lace~ wake up," the Nightingale suddenly sing-song. "Come on now, you have a job to do."

Lace wakes up with a small snort, and upon opening her eyes she founds herself staring up into the smirking face of Leliana. "Oh! Spymaster, I'm so sorry, I must've fell asleep waiting for the supplies."

Lace was laying in the shadow of the Herald's Rest, a few bushes hiding her sleeping form; she sat up and ran her hands through her long hair which she had let out of her usual bun and braids. Leliana keeps on smirking as she placed a hand against Lace's collarbone, Lace frowns and was about to question Leliana when she suddenly felt herself being pushed back down onto the ground and a weight landing on top of her.

Leliana giggles in her ear, her warm breath washing over her cheek and neck. "I think maybe I've been a bit too harsh on you." Leliana sits up, her hood had fallen off.

Lace couldn't get her brain to work, it was fizzling out at the pure fact that Leliana-the Nightingale, _the Left Hand of the Divine_ -was straddling her hips. Leliana giggled again, probably at the look on her face, Leliana leans down until their faces were only a few inches away. "I think you've earned a few days off with all your hard work, wouldn't you agree?"

"I-I guess," were the only words Lace could choke out. Her hands had somehow ended up on Leliana's waist, she quickly pulls them away once she noticed.

Leliana rolls off of Lace, laying down beside her with a great sigh. "...Do you mind if I stay here for a bit with you?"

"Not at all!" Lace cringes at her shout, she turned her head away. "Sorry."

"It's alright," Leliana giggles, "I find your eagerness cute."

Lace was sure her face was as red as Leliana's hair.

* * *

Even after so many years of knowing Leliana, her beauty could still take Josephine's breath away. The fire was slowly dying out, Leliana stood by the window in nightgown of purple silk, the moonlight bathing her in a white glow. Every little movement caused attention to the heavily scarred skin of Leliana's back; Josephine sometimes wishes she was the one who killed Marjolaine.

"You're staring again."

Josephine startles a bit, she looks to Leliana's face, but Leliana still stared outside lazily swirling the wine in her glass. "You know I don't mean to, I just..."

"I know, Josie." Leliana glances over her shoulder flashing Josephine a soft smile. "You shouldn't let them bother."

 _You shouldn't let them bother you either,_ Josephine wants to say, but those scars aren't only skin deep; Josephine has awoken to many of Leliana's night terrors. Josephine closes the gap between them, she reaches out and gingerly runs her fingertips over a scarred shoulder blade. A shudder goes through Leliana as Josephine presses a soft kiss on her shoulder. Josephine takes the wine glass from Leliana's hand and places it on the windowsill.

"You know I find you beautiful, no matter how many years past by, no matter the amount of scars you collect." Josephine rests her hands on Leliana's waist, her thumbs rubbing small circles along Leliana's spine. "I hope you don't forget that on the nights when you are alone." Josephine nudges one of the straps of the nightgown with her nose. "May I?"

"Of course." Leliana breaths out; she tries to turn around but Josephine keeps her facing the window. "Josie?"

Josephine brushes the straps off of Leliana's shoulders, the silk gown falling and pooling at Leliana's feet; the scars went all the way to Leliana's calves. "Just relax, tell me about your day."

"Josephine?"

"Humor me." 

Leliana can hear the rustling of fabric, but she didn't turn around like she wanted to. So Leliana tells Josephine about her boring day of handling the secrets of the world; and without noticing Leliana loses herself in her own words. Hot hands on her hips makes her freeze mid-word, Leliana shivers as Josephine presses her nude body against Leliana's back. The right hand ghosts over her stomach and down onto her thigh.

"Maker, Josie, we're at the window." Leliana gasps as fingers slip through her wet folds.

"Indeed we are." Leliana tilts her head to the left as Josephine places open mouthed kisses against her neck.

Leliana bites onto her bottom lip as two fingers slide into her; she places her hands onto the windowsill leaning onto it for support. "Josephine!"

The hot kisses trail over the back of her neck and down her spine. "Hm? I thought you enjoyed a bit of risk, like at the Winter Palace. Besides we're in Skyhold, I'm sure no one is trying to peek through the window of the spymaster, unless they wish for a dagger between their ribs."

Leliana grunts, Josephine setting a faster pace; a faint moan ripped from her throat when Josephine curls her fingers. Leliana knocks the wine glass from the windowsill, she curses as she can do nothing but watch the red wine stain the floorboards. Josephine giggles against her ribs. Josephine's other hand palms her breast, pinching the nipple and smiling against Leliana's skin as the spymaster hisses lowly.

"You're so quiet, Leli. That's alright, I know how to make you sing."

Indeed she did know, and indeed she did make Leliana sing all night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't write smut so don't ask me to write it; I can't believe I even wrote a tiny bit of it.


	21. A Masterpiece

"You...wish to draw me?"

The Maker must have a cruel sense of humor when he sent the Herald. She shouldn't be a symbol of hope for the masses; a quiet, submissive woman with a soft heart that bleeds for every suffering person. The Herald will bring their ruin before they can even grow; and yet Cassandra believes this woman can lead them to something great. Leliana will admit that the Herald does hold herself well in battle; disappearing and reappearing, a flash of steel, and gone again as her enemy crumbles to the ground dead without a sound. Though, just because the Herald is quick with her blades doesn't mean she'll be quick with her wits.

That's what worries Leliana the most; how will the Herald handle under the sharp gazes of nobles who will judge her every move, studying her every weakness. The Herald wears her heart upon her sleeve, she would be eaten alive in the courts of Orlais. However, the Herald does hold her gaze steadily, which is impress since most people were frighten to even be in Leliana's presence; yet here the Herald stood, shoulders squared back and a determined glint to her honey eyes.

Leliana shook her head, her eyebrow raised. "Why do you wish to draw me?"

"Do I need a reason?" The Herald's voice was like a faint memory, warm and soft with a slight purr to every word; she would have made a great bard with a voice like that.

"With anyone else, no. But you are asking me."

Leliana wants to look away from the Herald, those honey eyes were too honest, too determined, too beautiful. Leliana gives in and forces herself to stare at the mess of reports upon her make-shift desk. She acts like she didn't hear the little sigh that left the Herald's lips.

"You can just say no, spymaster, I know you are a busy woman so I won't be upset."

Leliana should say no, it should be the only option in her mind. "...I will come to you when I find the time." Leliana found these words leaving her lips instead of a simple no. Leliana couldn't bring herself to feel regret as the Herald's face lit with a smile that outshines the sun.

* * *

A month goes by before Leliana finally approaches the Herald's door late one night. The cabin was outside the wooden walls of Haven, and while Cassandra and Cullen put up a fuss about the Herald being out here, Leliana didn't mind; there was always an agent or two watching the Herald. Leliana knocks twice on the door before taking a step back.

Leliana can hardly hear a noise from the cabin, she could only make out faint footsteps before the door swings open. The Herald's hair was a wild mane of brown curls, her honey eyes glowing in the dim moonlight; Leliana ignores the dull ache in her chest.

"Good evening, Herald," Leliana gives a slight nod.

"Leliana! I-ah, c-come in! Sorry, I wasn't expecting you so soon." The Herald steps aside, gesturing for Leliana to step inside.

Leliana walked pass the Herald into the warmth of the cabin, and she immediately came to a stop. Dozens upon dozens of pieces of paper ranging wildly in size were pinned up on the walls, a large and blank canvas resting against the foot of the bed. The Herald scrambles around Leliana and toward the bed.

"Ah-um, sorry about the mess! I-I'm not used to being around so many people, and having my own space! I got a bit...excited." She laughs, forced and loud as she grabs the canvas and looks around for a place to set it.

Leliana couldn't take her eyes off the walls. "You drew all of these?" Her voice was soft-almost breathless as she steps closer to one of the walls.

The Herald appears at Leliana's side without a sound, a sheepish smile on her face. "Yes, quick sketches on any piece of parchment I can find."

Leliana keeps looking over the drawings, most of them of landscapes and animals; she only sees about maybe five sketches of people and they were very vague without detail, just shadowy figures. Leliana then spots a familiar face at the bottom of the wall, she kneels down and her eyes widen slightly.

"Is this Cassandra?" Leliana finally looks away from the wall and up at the Herald.

The Herald turns her head away, tucking her chin against her shoulder. "It was while she was asleep, she looked so peaceful-softer...I couldn't help it. I told her afterward, she was surprisingly okay with it, flattered actually...Anyways!" She hurries away from Leliana and wanders around the room, collecting things as she went. "Go ahead and make yourself comfortable."

Leliana walks over to the bed and sat down; the light from the fireplace barely reaches her and Leliana likes that, taking comfort in the dimly lit corner and soft mattress under her. "What's the canvas for? Do you also paint?"

"Well, yes, I do." The Herald looks up at Leliana, and she instantly froze. "Oh...oh that's perfect."

"Hm?" Leliana tilts her head to the side as the Herald runs over to the bed.

"Don't move! I-I need to grab my paints. I didn't think-I was going to save it, but this is..." the Herald trails off as she grabs a small crate that holds tiny jars filled with paints. She grabs the blank canvas and comes over to Leliana; her stare was intense. "The canvas, I didn't want to bother Josephine with it, the paints too cause I know how expensive all of it is, but...It's been so long since I last painted on an actual canvas. So, I asked for one and I was going to save it until I found the perfect model...I think I found her."

"...Me?"

The Herald nods feverishly, her cheeks flushed a dark reddish-brown. "I've always found you beautiful, but not in the traditional way. I mean, you are beautiful, gorgeous really, but I mean in the way people find the darkness, or blood spilled upon snow beautiful."

She couldn't really stop the soft chuckle that leaves her lips. "That's a bit morbid."

"We live in dark times, but within that darkness is always a light...I saw you with your hood down once, when I agreed to join the Inquisition." The Herald lays the canvas down on the floor before she sits down herself. "The sun had just set, there was barely any light, but I saw you reading reports by a single candle..." her eyes glazed with the memory, "...the light caught in your hair making it glow like the flame itself...I've never felt such passion grip me before, I had to draw you, but I didn't want to do it without your permission, without you sitting in front me as I catch you in the very moment."

The Herald's eyes snap back toward Leliana, her gaze sharp and consuming. "I'm sorry, I hope I'm not making you uncomfortable...If you wish to leave you can."

Late nights by the fire, the sounds of the forest and their sleeping companions all around them, and yet _her_ gaze did not burn her like the Herald's did right now. The passion and love that once set Leliana's body ablaze didn't compare to the way her body wanted to quake right now just from the Herald's words.

"No, it's quite alright. How do you want me to pose?" Leliana asks lowly, actually afraid her voice might shake.

"You're perfect like that just...tilt your head up a bit, I don't want your eyes cast in shadows." The Herald grabs a paintbrush.

The creaking of leather draws back the Herald's eyes. Leliana sets her gloves aside, she reaches up and pulls down her hood. "You said before to make myself comfortable, I hope this is alright."

The Herald slowly blinks, and then a brilliant smile breaks out across her face. "I don't mind, Leliana, if you need to move at any point just let me know."

* * *

"You idiot!" Cassandra paces restlessly, she couldn't bring herself to stop moving, her body too worked up with pain and panic. "What were you thinking, Leliana? Rushing pass the enemy to get to, what? What was so important you would risk your life?!"

Cassandra wouldn't understand, none of them would. All those hours spent from dusk until dawn, their voices gentle and low as they talk of nothing. The fireplace dying out and the candles snuffing themselves out, but they didn't care, the darkness brought a strange calmness as daylight broke over the horizon. A notebook full of sketches of her, but her face isn't washed out by charcoal; a painting so close to being done, to being a masterpiece she said one night with a shy smile and hungry eyes. Leliana couldn't let them go, especially if she was now...

"Leliana!"

Leliana blinks a few times, her vision blurry at the edges; she didn't know when she had started to cry. She fingers the leather notebook in her lap, remembering the way the Herald...Ashanni-the way Ashanni often spend hours bend over it, her eyes sneaking glances at Leliana as she drew. Leliana brings the notebook up to her mouth, pressing a light prayer against the leather.

"Is...is that what you went for? I think I've seen the Herald with it before, is it...is it hers?" Cassandra asks hesitantly, feeling as if she was asking something far too personal.

Leliana gives a slight nod. "I could only pick one, I wanted to save both, but the painting wasn't finished and it would never have been finished not without...not without its artist to make it into a masterpiece, better it would be destroyed than left unfinished."

"Painting...is that where you've been for so many nights, with the Herald?"

Leliana lets out a watery laugh. "You make it sound like we were lovers...I was simply her muse, I inspired her...I was her masterpiece."

Cassandra looks to the notebook again. "Did she draw you a lot?"

"It's my notebook, she would always tell others she was determined to fill it with nightingales."

Cassandra rolls her eyes "Of course, she told me that once. She had said it with such a shit-eating grin I should have known she was playing around with that damn nickname of yours." Cassandra sighs as she sits down beside Leliana. "Do...do you really believe she's dead?"

Leliana tucks her chin down against her chest. "I don't want to...but the Maker keeps taking away the people I love, I can't bring myself to hope and to believe that she could have survive."

"...I think she'll return to us, she has survived so much, I think she yet still has much to do." Cassandra slowly rose. "I'll leave you for now, but do not drown in your grief just yet, Leliana, I truly believe the Herald is alive, and she will return to us."

Leliana brings her feet up on the cot, wrapping her arms around her legs as she buries her face against her knees. Her body stutters and shakes as memories of late nights flood her mind; silent tears staining her knees. Many nights spent wanting to push Ashanni into that soft mattress, to paint red lines down her back, and leave spots of purple on her thighs; she was now left regretting for listening to an abused heart.

Leliana draws away from her legs with a tiny sob, she grabs the notebook with trembling fingers, and she presses her forehead against it. "Maker, please...you have taken so much from me...we never even got a chance...Please, Maker, just...just this once. Give her back to me."

The quietness of the tent is deafening; for once Leliana hated the silence. She places her feet back on the ground, wipes the tears from her face, and stands up. Her stoic mask took its place as she sets the notebook aside. Leliana went for the flaps of the tent, drawing in a breath as she goes to part them-

"The Herald! We found the Herald!"

And Leliana almost falls to her knees.

* * *

The fire cackles softly as it comes closer to dying out into embers, the candle light flicking within the cold breeze that comes in from an open balcony. Leliana could almost fall asleep with the soft mattress and warm furs under her bare body, but the sharp eyes that trace her every curve keeps her awake. She opens her eyes slightly and smiles tenderly at the sight of Ashanni, paint smudged across a cheek and forehead; she doesn't dare say a thing though, in fear of making Ashanni make a mistake.

Ashanni glances up, and she pauses seeing Leliana's half-lidded eyes. "I thought you fell asleep," Ashanni whispers, a slight smile on her lips.

Leliana shakes her head no, unable to find the desire to speak at the moment. Ashanni stares at Leliana for a moment, she sets down her paintbrush and stands up from her seat, she goes over to the bed and slowly climbs in. Leliana stays silent until Ashanni is laying down on her side.

"Done for the night already? It's only be an hour."

"I can finish it tomorrow, or the next night, or whenever." Ashanni plays with the small braid in Leliana's hair.

Leliana hums lowly. "You don't wish to finish it sooner? I thought this was your masterpiece?"

Ashanni giggles, she leans in and places a sweet kiss against Leliana's lips. "The painting isn't the masterpiece, the subject is."


End file.
